


Will You Be Mine?

by criminalmindss312and309



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criminalmindss312and309/pseuds/criminalmindss312and309
Summary: I started this story three years ago but only wrote five chapters. I want to finish it because I reread it and think I can make it a fun story.  The story is a Jeid story but there will be other ships. The story doesn't start off with Reid and JJ in a relationship. This story is slightly different from the rest of my stories, it will take place in the BAU a lot, they will have cookouts and whatnot, go to the club, you know the fun stuff. There will be cases in here though and JJ is the new profiler.
Relationships: Alex Blake & David Rossi, Derek Morgan/Emily Prentiss, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia/Aaron Hotchner
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

Prentiss POV...

I hate paperwork with a passion although I had slipped Reid three of my files, I still had 8 more to go through. I needed action, craved for it, and sitting doing paperwork wasn't my idea of action. Of course, I didn't want anyone to be in danger, but I wished we could take our paperwork else wear, to a more fun environment. But work didn't work that way I thought with a sigh. At least we were getting a new profiler I thought. I was excited because I was the newest profiler on the team I never met Elle, nor did I meet the famous Gideon but I heard so many great things about them from my team. Rossi was new to the team but he and Gideon were the Godfathers of the BAU. Rossi returned but nobody understood why he did. He was a famous writer who sold millions of best sellers and had millions to show for it. But I didn't question anyone about their past because I wasn't too eager to reveal mine. But I did love this team and had been with them for five months. Garcia and I were close but on days like this, we didn't talk much because she was in her famous lair. I completed a file and sighed again as I started the next one. 

"Are you bored Princess?" the teasing voice of Derek Morgan asked, or did you dream about me, and is exhausted from it, he asked in that cocky voice? I love it when he calls me Princess but I would never admit that to him.

"Dream about you, hell no", I said, although he was correct, he did visit my dreams at least three or for times a night. 

"Why so hostile beautiful", he asked, as he sat on my desk? 

"Not hostile just careful Morgan", I mean with all the women you have one night stand with, I won't ever visit your dreams because I may catch something I said, making Reid roar with laughter.

Morgan smirked and said "yes baby you will catch something", the heart of the famous Derek Morgan. 

My heart sped up a bit from his words because I did want his heart, his mind, his body, and soul. But I knew truthfully I would never have any of that because Morgan was the official ladies man. I smirked and said, "save those lines for your one night stands".

"Woman you don't know what you are missing", he said as he removed that gorgeous body from my desk. 

I secretly watched him walk away as my heart pounded a little faster thinking of what he could really do to me if I just gave him an inch of a mile. Hell no, I thought, Derek, is a heartbreak waiting to happen if I was to take it there. I would keep him in my dreams, where it was safe and very pleasant.

Garcia POV...

I was in my lair bored stiff because I didn't have anything to search for my team. Although I hated the crimes we solved the adrenaline rush I felt when we caught the bad guys and saved an innocent, made up for it all. But today wasn't that day and my video games didn't excite me, it was one of those days, where I was just ready to go home and have some naughty fun. A knock on my door interrupted my thoughts before they could go full-blown into the naughty phase.

"Come on at your own risk" I sang out.

"I'm coming in risk and all". What are you doing the voice of my lover asked? 

"Missing you", I admitted swirling around in my chair to face him.

"Is that right", he asked closing the door and locking it and then he walked closer to me? 

"Yes", I admitted, on days like this, I would rather be at your house or mine fucking your brains out I said wickedly.

He inhaled sharply and walked until he was standing in front of me. 

"Prove it", he said, as he unbuckled his belt. My heart sped up as my mouth watered. I was never one to turn down a challenge although our love was forbidden and a secret from the whole team. My fingers grabbed his hips and pulled him directly so his hips were directly in front of face.

"Drop your pants", I demanded.

"No", he said, If you want it then you do the work, he said in that controlling vice. 

I licked my lips and hurried to snatch down those offending pants and boxers. They fell to his ankles and before my face stood 12 inches of hard hard dick. My tongue dated out and licked the tip of it.

"Penelope", he hissed as I took the head of him in my mouth.

"Aaron", I moaned as I swallowed him whole..

Morgan POV...

I was smiling on the outside but hurting on the inside because of Emily. Although I teased her, what she didn't realize was my teasing was really what I felt for her. I couldn't believe that I wanted her at all because like I once told Reid, I didn't date any woman with a gun because it was too dangerous for me. I know I'm a ladies man and I be damned if I date someone who have permission to carry and shoot. But Emily was different, she wouldn't shoot me if I cheated on her, although I believe with her I could be faithful. I remember exactly when I fell for her.. It was doing the case, where Reid abandoned us in New Orleans when he was still using it at that time. It was hard because Elle and Gideon had already left the team, so it was up to me and the rest of the team to protect Reid, to help him kick that deadly habit before it consumed him, his family and his job. 

Emily was a great help to me. Although she didn't know any of us she was still a sounding board for everyone especially me doing that time. I didn't know if I would ever get my best friend back but she wouldn't let any of us give up on hope and faith. In the six months, she has been on this team, I still didn't know much about her. She was just private that way but then again it's not like she knew our deepest secrets, especially mine. I tried using the normal Derek Morgan lines with her but she never and I mean never fell for them. I didn't understand why not because I know I have a great body, and is very handsome, not to mention I have a great job and know how to have fun. I would treat her like a Queen I thought if only she would give me the chance. I continued on with my paperwork, but Emily didn't leave my mind

Rossi POV...

I was bored stiff today and was seriously thinking of asking Aaron if I could leave. Alex was at home today because the morning sickness was kicking her ass. I smiled because although I hated she was sick, I was so happy that she was carrying my seed.. The team knew about us but Hotch was the only one knew that Alex and I had been seeing each other for the past six years. When she returned to the BAU three years ago I was happy for her but my books were in high demand so I was touring more than I was home with her. She had her teaching job, but she was still alone a lot because her teaching job was the normal hours 9/5.

But when Erin was killed by an unsub three years ago, Aaron asked me first and then Alex would she consider returning to the BAU. We talked about it and I was ok with it because I knew without a doubt she was surrounded by family and Aaron would protect her, even if it meant losing his life. We were best friends and he knew I would do the same for him. I am the only one who know about his and Penelope's relationship although I didn't understand why he wanted to keep it a secret but I respected his wishes. So anyway I visited Alex whenever I could, from my book tours until she told me a year ago she needed me home. She said she was tired of just seeing me every three to four months..

I agreed because I have made enough money to retire me and my entire team and still wouldn't have to go without for any of us if I choose to. I loved Alex just that much. But coming home meant more lovemaking and true enough five months after I joined the team again, Alex was pregnant. We didn't hide it and of course, when she isn't feeling well she uses personal time. She's older now and she's carrying my seed so no me nor the team will let her work under distress. We all watch out for her and although it pisses her off, she knows it's best for us and our son or daughter. I couldn't wait until I made her the fourth Ms. David Rossi although I wish she was the first and only. I was waiting for her sickness to leave completely and then I was popping the big question. We would be married before our child was born I thought smiling.

Reid POV...

Today was a slow day at the BAU so of course, we were doing the paperwork. It was only 10:22 am and we still had 6 hours, 38 minutes and 40 seconds before we could call it a night. Prentiss and Morgan had slipped me three of their files but I wasn't sweating it because I needed to stay busy or I would fall asleep. I needed coffee I thought as I fought the third yarn today. I stretched and then headed to get my much-needed caffeine.

"Dam pretty boy, are you having some coffee with your sugar", came the teasing voice of Morgan.

"Shut up", I said as I added more sugar to my over large coffee cup.

"Did petty boy get some loving last night"? 

"Yes", I said smirking.. 

"You did", he said in shock, moving so he was standing in front of me? 

"Yup me, my books and my bed," I said taking a sip, of my much-needed drink.. 

He laughed and said, "nice come back".

I only smiled as we headed out of the office.

"We are getting a new profiler", Morgan reminded me.. 

"I know", I said smiling.. 

"It's a woman Reid", Morgan says in a suggestive voice.. 

"So", I said surging.. 

"Pretty Boy maybe she will be the woman of your dreams".Think about it he said laughing as he returned to his desk. 

I just shook my head at him and returned to my desk. I was happy we were getting another profiler because with Elle leaving, our workload was twice as heavy.. 

And I really missed Elle so maybe this new profiler would help with the pain I felt by losing Elle. Elle and I were never involved but she was a close friend of mine. The first woman friend I had. Morgan was my best male friend but sometimes you just need a woman to talk to with certain things. Although I was a private person if I let you earn my trust, you were my friend for life. That's why Elle killing the unsub in cold blood hurt so much because she didn't come to me to talk, that she didn't talk to me that night I went to her hotel room. I forced away the tears that threatened to fall and made myself focus on work.


	2. Chapter 2

Blake POV...

I jumped out of bed for the fourth time in three hours and rushed to the bathroom. I made it just in time because I emptied my stomach of the light lunch of chicken salad and crackers that I had eaten an hour ago. How the hell can a little fetus have this much control over my body, I'd never understood I thought as I rised out my mouth with mouth wash. I looked at my reflection and saw I looked like I felt, like hell three times over. My hair was sweaty looking, my face has red blotches, and my lips were slightly chapped. I shook my head as I made my way back to our bedroom and eased myself back into the bed. I placed my hands on my stomach and sighed. Don't get me wrong, I am very blessed to conceive at my age (45) and I am overjoyed to be carrying Dave Rossi child, but this morning/afternoon sickness need to end soon. My phone rung bringing me back to the present. I looked at the caller ID and smiled as I pushed answer.

"Hello", I said in a raspy voice.

"Baby are you ok", my lover asked in concern? 

"I'm ok, just threw up again". 

"You want me to come home", he asked in concern? Hotch wouldn't mind if I left a few hours early he continued.

"That's sweet Dave" but no you don't have to come early. I'll be ok I said rubbing my stomach in a circular motion. 

"You sure Alex", he asked in concern, I'm finished with my caseloads, so I can leave if you need me. 

I thought for a moment and realized I did want him home.

"If Hotch clear it come on home", I finally said.

"I'll be there shortly", he promised me, would you like anything?

I thought for a moment and smiled because I knew I was about to gross him out.. 

"Bring me some strawberries, peanut butter, chocolate now laters, a double cheeseburger, extra pickles, a garlic pickel, and superman ice cream. 

"Alex that is a very disgusting combination but what my baby wants she gets", he said laughing.

"Thank you", I said smiling. I love you, Dave.

"I love you too Alex", see you in twenty he said.

Hotch POV...

I know I shouldn't be getting my cock sucked in the office of my lover but I am the boss I thought. Usually, I wasn't cocky and I always followed protocol, but whenever Penelope put her sex game on me, all logic went out the fucking window. And when she said she would rather be fucking me at either of our houses my dick immediately became hard. My dominating mode took over as I quickly locked the door and place myself directly in front of her.

"Prove it", I said, as my hands unbuckled my belt. 

She said something and I ordered her to yank down my pants and boxers. She obeyed and quickly she licked the tip of me.

"Penelope", I moaned.

"Aaron", she moaned right back before I could blink all of my12 inches were down her throat.

"Shit", I hissed as my fingers tangled in her beautiful hair. "That's right suck me", I moaned as she tightened her jaws, locking my dick in a complete chokehold.

I yanked her head back and forced her to look up at me.

"I love you", I said with passion and desires, you belong to me don't cha? 

"Yes Aaron yes", I am your baby, all yours she panted.

Although I had a tight grip on her hair she pushed her head forward.

"Stop", I said in my controlling voice.

"Aaron need you back in my mouth", she purred, need you she begged in a raspy, slutty voice.

"Suck me then Garcia", take control, male daddy dick happy, I panted.

She yanked her head forward releasing my grip leaving strands of hair in my hands.. Her mouth swallowed me again as her tongue caressed my balls.

"Garcia", I moaned fuckkkkkk.

She laughed slightly and then hummed as her tongue swirled all around my cock..I couldn't hold back my nut, but she was ready for it. As I skitted my release, her mouth engulfed my dick again, draining me completely until I was dry. I slumped against the wall because my legs were weak.

"I love you", I gasped out.

"I love you to boss man", she said smiling at me, love you so much.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards me. I looked her deep in her eyes as I lowered my lips towards hers. She met me halfway and we shared a hot, sizzling kiss that made me half-hard again. I smiled as my hand went down to play with her love joy.

"No baby", she said as she pulled away from me.

I frowned at her and raised my eyebrow. Penelope never denied me anything, especially when sex was concerned but then again we didn't participate in office love often. A blowjob here and there, or me stroking her pussy until she burst, but we have never fucked in here. 

"Aaron I just want to be stretched out on your bed when you take me, baby. I want to be able to make much noise as I can", she explained.

"But you didn't get off", I explained. I wasn't a selfish lover, I always made sure my partner got as much joy as I did.

"Yes I did", she said. 

I raised my eyebrow again and she smiled wickedly as she placed her hand under her skirt and then brought it back up. My eyes widen as I realized she had came while sucking my dick. I couldn't help but feel a bit arrogant to know I had that much power to make her cum by just sucking me off.

"Damn girl". 

"I couldn't help it", I love your taste.

"I know and tonight I'm gone show you how much I love yours".

"Aaron stop", she moaned weakly.

I smiled and winked at her as I turned to leave. But when I made it to the door I turned to her and wiggled my tongue as nasty as I could. Her mouth dropped opened and I laughed as I made my exit.

JJ POV...

I was excited as I walked into the BAU office for my new job. After training for six months, I finally completed all the classes to become a profiler. The only thing that was left for me to do was to complete my hands-on training but that would be easy compared to what I had already been through. My excitement faded a bit as I thought about the real reason why I left my home town. Don't think about it I demanded myself as I headed to the front desk.

"May I help you", the receptionist name Anna asked? 

"My name is Jennifer Jareau", I'm the new profiler of Aaron Hotchner unit.

"Your badge please", she asked.

I handed her my badge and she looked it over and said "report to the sixth floor", take the elevator to the left. 

"Thank you", I said smiling slightly as I walked away.

Two other people were on the elevator with me and both were headed to my floor. I said hello to them both and then we were silent until we reached our destination. I stepped off the elevator and looked around. Before I could ask for Mr. Hotchner, the most beautiful man I have ever saw stopped in front of me.

"Are you looking for Aaron Hotchner", he asked? 

I heard the question but I couldn't answer right away because his beautiful hazel brown eyes took my breath away. I just stared into his eyes feeling so many different emotions. I felt safe, I felt I could trust him, those eyes held sincerely, maybe even love. My eyes traveled to his golden-brown hair and I longed to run my fingers through it. It looked like it was soft, silky, and probably smelled of vanilla shampoo. It was wild but casual at the same time. The front was longer but the rest was cut short in a neat pretty style. My eyes traveled on down to his neck, which was angelic looking but strong. His apple Adam stood out portraying its strength. Before my eyes could travel down his body a voice brought me out of my trance. 

"Pretty boy are you going to just stare at this beautiful woman", or are you going to ask her who she need to see? 

I looked at the man who spoke as his words registered, he called this man pretty boy, fuck I thought they must be lovers. My heart sank because I realized already I had a crush on this man called PB.

Reid POV...

I was walking back to my desk when I saw the most beautiful woman God could have ever created. Her long golden hair captured my interest first and then her slender but sexy body caught my interest next.. She was dressed casually but casual on her was breathtaking. She had on a light red sweater with fitted black slacks and short red heeled boots. As I moved closer to her I could see her intense, yet innocent and bewitching beautiful blue eyes. Her complexion was golden as if she spent a lot of time in the sun and her lips was ruby-colored, soft-looking, and very kissable. I could feel my dick rising a bit, as I memorized every inch of her. She looked around as if she was unsure who she was looking for and I realized she must be the new profiler. I hope she is I thought as my heart beat a bit faster.

"Are you looking for Aaron Hotchner", I asked? 

She looked at me but didn't answer, she just stared into my eyes, for what seemed to be hours but in reality, was minutes. Then her eyes traveled to my hair and they took on a strange bewitching look. It's hard to describe but it was like she was caressing my hair through her eyes. My heart beats triple time as I continued watching her like I was under a spell. Her eyes went down a bit so I'm guessing she was either staring at my neck or my shoulders. I flushed under her intense stare, I wished she would just grab me and kiss me passionately. This intense feeling was strange for me because I hadn't felt such passion since high school, with my first love Shelly Baker. My dick became rock hard and actually started throbbing because I wanted to bend her over and fuck her senselessly, in front of every single person in the BAU.. Morgan voice brought me back to the present, although I didn't hear what he said. And honestly, I wanted to slap my best friend for interrupting my moment of heat and desire.. 

"What did you say", I asked him as I flushed red? 

He smirked and turned to her and said, "my name is Derek Morgan" and although he seen to have forgotten his manners, this is Spencer Reid, Dr. Spencer Reid he said with laughter in his voice.

Morgan POV...

I was walking back to my desk when I noticed pretty boy stop in his tracks and stare as if he was in a deep trance. Of course, his actions confused me because nothing could make pretty boy go into a deep trance, except a case or when he was reading one of his million books. So been Derek Morgan I had to spy on him and see what caught his attention since he wasn't reading or we weren't on a case. I followed his eye view and that's when I saw her. The beautiful blond with the nice shape and long blond hair. I watched as PB walked to her and said something. She didn't respond, shit she went into the same trance he was in. They stared at each other in silence, and then her eyes traveled from his eyes, to his hair and then his neck it seemed. 

His eyes stayed locked on her face like he was memorized by her beauty. They were eye fucking the shit out of each other, although I don't think either of them realized it. Damn I thought, I better intervene. I walked up to them but neither notices me. They are really into each other if they didn't notice my presence I thought. My presence alone screamed attention I thought arrogantly. But when I spoke Reid didn't seem to hear me. I snickered inside because when he finally answered, he answered with impatience. Yea he's into her I thought smirking. I introduced myself and teased PB in the same sentence.. He didn't respond but the blond seems to come back to reality.

She flushed and said my name is "Jennifer Jareau", I'm the new profiler she said smiling a bright smile.

"Nice to meet you", I said holding out my hand.

She shook it and then turned to Reid.

"I'm Spencer Reid", he said taking her hand into his.

"Dr. Reid", she said smiling as she shook his hand. 

"Well I'm not a real doctor, but I do have three doctorates, an IQ of 187, graduated at the age of 12, can read 20 thousand words a minute and have an eidetic memory", he said in one breath.. 

Her smile became brighter and she said: "wow you have accomplished a lot, do you mind me asking how old are you"?

"Of course not, I'm 22", he said with a smile.

"You are amazing", she said, I'm 24 and I don't know half of what you know".

Reid blushed and I intervened saying "don't none of us know as much as the doctor here", I said with a smirk.. 

"Shut up Morgan", Reid said rolling his eyes at me.

Before I could respond Hotch joined us.

"I'm Aaron Hotchner, you must be Jennifer Jareau", he said looking serious as ever? 

"Yes, I am she", said smiling which surprised me.

Most people were scared shitless when they may Hotch for the first time.

"Come with me", he ordered, I'll introduce you to the team later. Right now we need to go over your paperwork along with other things he said.

She nodded and looked at me but especially Reid.

"Nice to meet you, Derek".

"Morgan", I corrected. 

She smiled and turned to Reid and said: "nice to meet you Dr." 

He flushed and said, "Reid will be fine".

"I like Doctor", she said with a smile.

"She likes Dr. PB", I said teasing him.

"Go to hell Morgan", he said.

I laughed as he stomped away towards the head. This is going to be interesting I thought smirking.

"Morgan, why do you tease him like that", Emily asked making me jump slightly? 

"Because he is so easy to tease", I said laughing.

"You are impossible", she said shaking her head as she walked away. 

Yea I'm impossible I thought, impossibly in love with you.


	3. Chapter 3

Hotch POV...

After I left my lovers lair I had to make a quick trip to the head. As I headed there I could still feel the tingling sensation from her very talented lips sending little tingles down my cock. I couldn't fight the slight smile because I really loved our spontaneous moments. I entered the head and quickly handled my business.

"That smile can only mean you were in Penelope lair been naughty".

I jumped slightly as I looked up at Dave.

"Dave you should make your presence known", I snapped but a chuckle escaped my lips.

"Hey it ain't my fault you are in lala land boss", he said laughing at me.

"Fuck you", was my response.

"As temping as that offer is", I'll pass, sorry Aaron you just isn't my type he said laughing.

I rolled my eyes and said "what the hell do you want"? "Obviously you don't have to use it and I know you didn't come in here just to watch me take a leak and wash my hands".

He laughed again and then asked could he leave now.

"Is Alex ok", I asked immediately, all playfulness gone from my voice? 

"Yes she is fine well besides from throwing up every hour on the hour", he added.

"I assume your paperwork is already done"? 

"Yes boss". 

"Ok then go", I said smiling. 

"Thanks Aaron".

"No problem Dave", tell her I send my love. 

"Will do", he said as we exited the head.. 

I started toward my office but paused when I saw Reid and Morgan talking to a pretty blond young lady. I quickly walked towards them knowing this has to be our newest profiler. I could hear Morgan teasing Reid and I shook my head at that. If Morgan wasn't such a ladies man I would swear he had a little crush on Reid. I mean he did call the man PB I thought laughing inside. But I knew Morgan was straight as a narrow but one day I would tease him about that nickname. I introduced myself and was impressed when Jennifer didn't cringe at my stern manner. Most trembled and couldn't meet my eye when they met me for the first time. None of my team did though which meant they passed the first test. 

"Please sit down", I demanded once we were in my office.

She quickly sat and again returned eye contact. I smiled inside because although she was young, her eyes told me she had seen a lot in her young years.

Reid POV...

I rushed to the bathroom because my dick my throbbing. When JJ said she wanted to call me Doctor my member became painfully hard because the idea of her calling me Doctor was mind blowing. I entered the first available stall and quickly snatched my pants down alone with my drawers and moaned as I lightly stroked myself. I felt like I was back in high school as I continued stroking my very hard dick..I imagined my hand was JJ hand. I pictured her beautiful face as I stroked myself as fast as I humanly could. 

"Jennifer", I moaned as my release came close. "Oh yes", I moaned as her beautiful lips replaced my hand. "That's right suck on your Doctor", I muttered. "Faster baby ohh", I moaned as I pictured her beautiful face.

Her horny blue eyes stared at me as my dick went deeper and then ever deeper until all of me was down her throat. 

"Cum for me baby", cum for me she begged in a sexual slutty voice.

"Ahhhhh", I moaned as cum shot out my penis, some in my hand, some on the wall. My body shook as I continued stroking myself until I was completely drained. I was breathing very hard from my release and shaking slightly. It took me three minutes, twenty nine seconds, before I could clean myself with the little wipes I always carried. Another twenty seconds before I could pull my pants up and go to the sink to throw cold water on my sweaty face. Another three minutes before I could slow my heart and then calmly walk back to my desk. I sat at my desk exhausted but relieved that I has released that much needed substance.. 

I returned to my paperwork wondering if I had a chance with the beautiful Jennifer Jareau. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice Morgan had came to my desk. 

"Hey you ok Reid", he asked in concern.

I jumped and looked at him.

"Yes I'm fine", I said frowning slightly, why you ask? 

"You look like you are in pain", he said.

"Do I", asked confused? 

"Yes", he said simply, you are frowning like something hurt kid.

"I'm fine", I said giving him a rare smile.

"Ok man just checking on you", he said.

"Thank you", I said in a sincere tone.

"Anytime", he said walking away.

Damn I thought, I got it bad, if I'm showing emotions without knowing it. I shook my head slightly and continued reading with Jennifer still clouding my mind.

Blake POV...

After I talked to Dave I got up and went to shower. Although my stomach still felt a bit uneasy, I didn't want to look like total shit when my man came home. As I washed myself I noticed my nippes was sensitive. I moaned slightly as I continued washing my body. I quickly rinsed myself off, washed my sticky hair and then got out the shower. I dried off, applied Victoria's Secret "Pure Seduction" lotion to my body and towel dried my hair. I put on a sexy nightie and decided to change the sheets on our extra king size bed. I put on our slow jams CD and then finally returned to bed. Twenty minutes later I heard the alarm go off and then quiet. I heard Dave lightly jogging up the stairs so I quickly lifted my left leg from under the sheet and crossed it over my right one. I let the scrap of my nightie fall from my left shoulder as Dave entered our room. 

"I made it as fast as I could", he said out of breath, with your gross combination of food he said laughing slightly.

"Which item would you like first", he asked as he placed the items on the dresser.

He hadn't looked at me yet which was perfect I thought. 

"How about the ice cream and strawberries baby between my legs", I said seductively.

His head jerked around so fast, I couldn't stop the laugh.. His eyes traveled from my face to my one leg peaking above the sheet, to the scrap on my gown that was hanging low. The keys fell from his hands as he stared at me with lust and desire.

"Alex", he moaned, you look absolutely breathtaking.

"Do I",I asked as my heart sped up and I became moist.

"Yes baby", he moaned as he continued staring at me.

"Prove it", I demanded as I slowly pulled the sheet from my body and let my legs fall open.

His breathing hitched so I glanced down from his face to his manhood and smiled. The imprint of his dick showed he was very hard through his jeans. 

"Strip", I demanded as my fingers slipped into my panties. I moaned as I touched myself because I was dripping wet. 

"Alex remove your hands now", he demanded as he yanked down his pants and ripped off his shirt.

Buttons flew everywhere but he didn't seem to care.

"I need you Dave", I moaned as I continued to stroke myself, "NOW", I rasped!

JJ POV...

As I followed my new boss to his office my mind was still on Dr Reid. I was surprised that I felt such a connection with someone I had just met. I didn't believe in love at first sight, I wasn't that young naive girl I was a few years ago but I did know I felt something for this young man. But I wasn't sure if he felt what I felt or if he was in a relationship with Morgan. Neither of them looked to be gay but looks meant nothing, I know this better than anyone else I thought. Jennifer don't let your mind go in that direction I thought, you left all that shit behind when you left Idaho I reminded myself. I forced my past behind me as we entered Mr. Hotchner office. 

"Please sit", he demanded and I did just that.

I looked at him directly and waited. Although this man was stern as they came it didn't scare me. It actually made me feel safe. Although I shouldn't profile him, I couldn't help myself. I could tell from the debts in his eyes, his past was painful just like mine. I could tell he chose this job because he could profile body language just like me and the rest of this team I assumed.

"Ms. Jareau", he said loudly making me come out my trance.

His voice indicated this wasn't his first time addressing me.

"Yes sir", I answered in a strong voice.

"I asked what made you want to become a profiler", he said in a voice, that let me know, he knew I wasn't paying attention and he was letting it slide just this time.

"I'm sorry I drifted off", I apologized, it won't happen again.

"No it won't", he said with a slight smile, thank you for admitting your mistake Ms Jareau. Just remember though you must pay attention at all times because in the field we must alert at all times. Otherwise the outcome could be deadly", he continued.

"You are right sir", I agreed as I said it won't happen again I said sitting straight up and giving him my undivided attention. To answer you your question, I have always observed people around me. 

"At what age did this begin", he asked? 

"Six", I answered.

He didn't respond so I continued.

"Mr. Hotchner".

"You can call me Hotch", he interrupted.

"Ok Hotch I was bullied and beat up a lot in school", I began. The reason was I was smart and always on the honor roll.

Morgan POV...

After I made sure Reid was ok, I returned to my paperwork. I didn't by that Reid was ok but I knew when to back off. He probably was thinking about JJ I thought smiling a little. They should hook up I thought, it was obvious they were interested in each other. Hell Reid needed someone in his life, he needed to do something besides work and read those millions of books I thought. I yawned as I glanced at the clock. One more hour and I wouldn't have to see this place for two days unless of course we got called in. I'm hitting the club tonight I decided as I secretly watched Emily out the corner of my eye. I wanted to go out but I needed to see her. I knew she wouldn't go to the club with me alone so I decided to request back up. I was amazed at the things I was willing to do just to be in her presence.. 

I finished my last file and headed to my baby girl lair. I knocked and a minute later she answered, "enter at your own risk". 

I laughed as I entered her office.

"Hello my delicious cup of hot chocolate", what do I owe for this visit she asked, making me laugh?

Before I answered I just looked at her. Something was different about her today. She was glowing, like she had just gotten some loving. Her checks were slightly pink, her eyes was glowing and her hair was slightly messy, like someone had ran their fingers through it.

"I know I'm breathtaking my chocolate Adonis but I know you didn't come in here to just admire my beauty so speak", she says bringing me back to the present.

I laughed because there was no other like my baby girl. 

"I could admire your beauty all day princess", I flirted back but I need a favor I said, putting on my famous Derek Morgan smile.

"What is it", she asked.

"I want to go out tonight",but not alone. Could you please use your magical skills to convince the team? 

She looked at me suspiciously, and smiled.

"Well"she drawed out the word, I could but why don't you want to go out alone? 

"I don't know", I lied.

"Don't give me that tell me".

I thought for a minute and then thought of the perfect solution.

"PB like the new girl and I think a night out with us all will be the perfect way for them to get to know each other".

Prentiss POV...

Finally my paperwork is finished I thought as I headed to the break room. I filled my cup quickly and returned to my desk. One more hour I thought after I glanced at the clock. I took another sip of my coffee and snuck a look my Derek. He looked as bored as I did. I continued watching him secretly and then he yawned. My heart beat triple time as I watched those beautiful lips stretch open. I imagined kissing those lips as I stared at him with pure desire. He stretched and finally I turned my eyes from him regrettably. He stood and went to Garcia lair. I was a bit jealous because I wanted him to come to my desk. Prentiss you are been ridiculous my mind screamed. You know those two aren't nothing but the best of friends..

I need to go out I thought tonight, need to get out of this slump I thought. But I want to see Derek I thought pitifully. But there was no way in hell I was asking him out. Hummm what if I could convince the team to go I thought. I looked at Reid and wondered how to convince him. I know if Reid went everybody else would because Reid never went out. How could I convince him though? I thought and thought and then came up with the perfect solution. I hid my smile as I walked to his desk. He looked up with a slight smile. 

"Reid what are your plans for tonight", I asked? 

"The same as every week end, reading and watching star track", he answered with a shrug. 

"Why not go out with us", I suggested? 

"Who is us"? 

"The team", I explained.

He opened his mouth to respond but I continued talking. 

"We have a new team member Reid", we should go out as a team and make her feel at ease, it worked for me I added.

He looked thoughtful and then said "count me in".

Yes I thought gleefully.That was to easy I thought. I looked at him again and noticed his checks was red. He likes the new girl I thought, omg Reid finally like somebody. I felt better knowing this because even though I was asking him for my own benefits,I felt better now knowing he has his own agenda.

Rossi POV... 

I damn near tripped running up the stairs balancing my baby's gross combination of sweets and my car keys. But I managed to make it to the room unharmed as I rushed towards the dresser to set down set down the items. I asked Alex what she waited first and when she replied ice cream and strawberries between my legs my heart beated triple time as I turned to look at her. My dick became hard as missile because my love looked so tempting laying there, with one leg sexually crossed over the other. The scrap of her gown had fallen low and I only then heard our slow jams coming from the CD. The keys fell from my hand as I continued watching her. She smiled at me and then let her beautiful sexy legs fall open as her hand went to her wetness. My member was dripping precum as I stared at her.

"Alex remove your hands", I demanded as I snatched my jeans down and practically ripped my shirt off.

"Hurry Dave", was her response as she rubbed her pussy faster.

I grabbed the ice cream and damn near dived in the bed and then between her opened legs. I pushed her hands out the way and ripped her panties off.

"Ohhh Dave", she moaned, please taste me please she begged.

I opened the ice cream, grabbed a handful and let it drip, from my hand to her nipples, stomach and of course her love box.

"Awhhh Dave", she screamed from the cold sensation and my hot mouth licking the substance of her nipple. I moaned out loud as I licked downward on her body, until I reach my prize. I opened her up and licked her slow but forceful. 

"So good Dave", so fucking good she screamed gripping my hair.

I forced my tongue inside her and licked around her in a circular motion making her pussy muscles clasp around my tongue.

"Ahhhh yes shit ohhhh", she screamed as she released all her essence into my mouth.

I slurped and slurped until it was all gone..She was shaking and moaning but I blocked it out because if i didn't, I would release without feeling her. I pushed her long legs apart into the perfect V and climbed between them.

"Dave", was all she got out before I was pushing deeply inside her.

"Ohhh Alex", I moaned as I pushed all of my eleven inches into her.

Her muscles pulled me in immediately like a vacuum,

"Fuck Alex", I screamed as I pounded into her with force. 

"Yes Dave yes, take me, mark me, own me", she whimpered pushing back up to meet my thrusts.

"I love you Alex", love you so much I moaned close to my release. 

"I know baby because I love you even more", she screamed. Need to feel your seed David, need to feel you marking me with your essence she cried out. Give it to me please, Dave she begged. 

"Alex fuck Alex", I screamed as I shot my load deep within her. 

She held me tighter as she released her own seed and her vagincal muscles milked the last of my cum. My hands released the death grip from her legs and she lowered them slowly to the bed. I gently pulled out of her and immediately pulled her into my arms. 

"That was amazing", she said softly, not to much but just what I needed. 

"Yes Alex it was beautiful", I said kissing her softly. 

We layed in silence just enjoying the aftermath of our love making until she spoke again. 

"Baby could you please give me my snacks now", she asked sweety? 

I laughed and said "damn aren't you the greedy one", I already given you plenty of dessert, yet you want more? 

"Of course I want more so once I've eaten this dessert you can give me an Italian shake", she said stroking me sightly. 

"I would love that baby", I moaned..

"Get my food then", she said coyly.. 

I jumped off the bed and retrieved her disgusting combination. 

"Thank you", she said, and just like that I was forgotten as she begin pigging out. 

I smiled and walked to the kitchen to make some real food for my love and our child.

JJ POV...

"I was bullied because of my smarts Hotch. I didn't tell my parents for two reasons, one they never paid much attention to me Hotch and two because my older brother was their golden child. He's four years older, and in their eyes he could do no wrong. He was on the basketball team, had an higher GPA than me(my parents reminded me of this constantly)and everyone seemed to love him. Why they didn't love me, I didn't understand but I just learned to just deal with it. When I reached middle school I was still a reject, but the kids were more cruel. Many time my clothes, school books and what not was found in the toilet, or my head was shoved in there. I was tripped, tacks were placed in my chair, in short my life was made a living hell in school".

"So I continued getting good grades and joined the soccer team. That didn't make the girls like me anymore though, they resented me even more because I became the star of the team. To protect myself I started watching the faces of the girls mainly, watching their posture and body language. Eventually I could tell when they would attack, steal from me, when they wanted to duck my head in the toilet and what not. I was able to profile their minds, actions and by me doing so, I was able to protect myself. And I knew that I would use my scholarship to leave that hateful town and my parents behind. But something terrible happened my twelfth grade year and I didn't win it all all", I said all as my eyes burned with unshed tears.. 

I didn't drop my gaze from him though, I continue looking at my new boss with pain but and strength..

"Jennifer".

"JJ", I corrected him this time.

He smiled slightly and said..

"I know there's more pain to your story but you don't have to share it right now. I can tell that your pain is what will make you a wonderful profiler, like the rest of my team. Whenever you want to share your story with me, you can, but for now you don't have to but I do have one question for you".

"What is it", I asked? 

"Are you and your brother close"? 

My heart pounded painfully and a tear did drop.

"We were", I said painfully but not anymore.

He stood and walked to me, and to my surprise he took me in his arms.

"It's ok to let it out JJ", he said softly, otherwise this job will eat us alive.

At his words I let out all the pain I felt, the shame and horror of that last night, the pain afterward, before I moved here, the pain of my parents never loving me, the abuse of my classmates from six until I left Idaho, the feeling of always feeling everything was my fault and the confusion I still felt. Five minutes later I pulled back a bit and Hotch let me go and returned to his chair. He gave me a handkerchief from his draw and I gratefully took it and cleaned my face. 

"JJ this team is like a family and I hope one day you feel like you are part of our family. What we discussed will remain between us".

I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but trust and sincerely.

"Thank you sir", I said feeling the burden of my pain left just a little bit. And I would love to be a part of this family because I can already trust you as the leader and if I can trust my leader, I can trust everyone else.

"That is true", he said smiling again, welcome to our team he said standing.

I stood to and again thanked him and together we walked out so I could meet the others.

Reid POV...

I couldn't believe I had just agreed to go out but once Prentiss mentioned JJ all rational thoughts flew from my mind. I just knew I wanted to to see her again and maybe ask her to dance so I could hold her in my arms. The thought of holding her made me rise slightly because I could only imagine how soft she would feel in my arms. My thoughts were interrupted when I saw Hotch door open. My eyes became glued to his office, waiting for the beautiful angelical Jennifer to appear and a minute later my prayer was answered. I watched as she and Hotch walked down the stairs, talking softly to each other.

"Damn Reid blink or say something to let me know you are in the present", Morgan teased.

I snapped out of my trance and glared at Morgan.

"Fuck off Morgan", I muttered.

"Ohhh Pretty Boy is swearin, what brought this on"? Perhaps it's the new profiler that brought out such a bad boy he whispered.

I couldn't stop the red from staining my checks.

Morgan leaned closer and whispered "PB got a girlfriend".

"Morgan if you don't shut the fuck up, I promise you I will kick you in your junk right now".

Morgan mouth fell open in surprise but before he could retaliate back Hotch and JJ was at my desk. Although my checks where still red, I looked up at them both. My eyes lingered on JJ as Hotch said "you already met Morgan and Reid right"? 

"Yes", she said. 

"We go by last names here but this is Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid", Hotch continued not realizing we had already introduced ourselves earlier.

"Nice to meet you", Morgan she said.

She turned to me and said "nice to meet you to Reid".

What happened to Doctor, I wondered as she reverted her eyes from me and quickly followed Hotch. My heart sank a bit because maybe she wasn't interested in me I thought sadly.

"PB I'm sorry", Morgan began. 

"It's cool Morgan", I said, but I would like to be alone I said firmly.

He touched my shoulder and nodded, leaving me to my own now sad thoughts

JJ POV...

I was eager to be introduced to the rest of the team but I was most eager to see Dr. Reid again. I didn't understand my immediate attraction to him but I realized I didn't care either, I just wanted to be around him. Hotch was explaining that two of our profiler's wasn't present today but everyone was. I smiled and nodded but honestly I was just eager to see Reid again. My heart sped up as we walked closer to him and Morgan but a second later it slowed down painfully.

"Ohhh pretty boy is blushing", is what I thought I heard Morgan say.

I wasn't sure if he said that or not but one thing I was sure of was he AGAIN called this man pretty boy. I glanced at Hotch and noticed he was smiling slightly. Fuck, they are in a relationship I thought painfully. Jennifer you need to get him out of your mind I screamed at myself. The man is in a relationship with another man, you need to get over this I commanded myself.. You didn't move here to bring pain to yourself, you left the pain in Idaho, moved here to start a new life.. focus on that I commanded myself.

I could feel the Dr eyes on me but I purposely didn't look at him, until Hotch introduced us. I glanced at him quickly and used his last name. He seemed a bit put off but I probably was imaging that to. I followed Hotch and was introduced to Penelope Garcia and Emily Prentiss. Emily asked me did I want to come to the club with them tonight. At first I wasn't going to go but I decided this might just be what I needed. We exchanged addresses and then we all left my new job. I only thought of the Doctor twice before I laid down to take a quick nap.

Hotch POV...

The last thing I felt like doing was going to a dam club but Prentiss made me feel bad when I said no.

"Hotch please", she begged.

"Prentiss you know I don't care for clubs".

"I know Hotch but JJ needs this".

"Why do JJ need this", I asked confused? 

"Hotch she the newest member on this team", Emily explained.. She need to get to know us a bit and feel comfortable with us she explained. It helped me tremendously she revealed.

I sighed but I couldn't say no after that because I did want out newest member to feel at ease with us. Before I could say yes Emily pleaded some more.

"Hotch you know everyone that joins this team has a painful background". We become the suggorgant family, that we all wished we had when we were growing up.. We.

"Emily stop", I said giving her one of my rare smiles. I'll go I said.

"Thank you", she yelled grabbing me in a quick hug.

I burst into laughter because Emily was something else.

"So I take it the whole teams going", I asked? 

"They will after you ask them".

I shook my head at her sneakiness.

"Reid has agreed", she revealed.

"He did", I asked raising an eyebrow? 

"Yes".

"What did you blackmail him with", I asked laughing? 

"That's my secret boss man", she winked and walked away.

I shook my head again and walked back to my office.I called everyone and they agreed to go. So that's why I'm standing in Penelope living room dressed and waiting for my love to finish dressing.

"How do I look Boss Man", she asked.

I looked up at her and my dick rose a bit. My baby had on a short pink and black mini, with fishnets showing specks of her beautiful legs. Her hair of course matched the outfit and her makeup was flawless. Those hello kitty heels made her look like a sex kitten I thought.

"Baby you look amazing", I said, absolutely beautiful. 

"Thank you", she said blushing, you don't look to bad yourself.

I smiled because I love when she complimented me.

I had on black jeans with a pink shirt. Although I missed my suit, I didn't want to look like I was dressed for the office.

"Let's go", I demanded.

Garcia smiled that naughty smile because she knew from the sound of my dominate voice, I wanted to fuck her into submission.

Morgan POV...

I stood before my mirror admiring myself and I must say I looked damn good. I had on black jeans, with a money green shirt, that squeezed my biceps and showed off my tats. My shoes matched my shirt to the tee. I had shaved of course so the face was looking right. I usually didn't wear much jewelry but tonight I wore my gold rolex, my cross chain and my pinkie ring. If this look didn't turn Emily on, I didn't know what would. I sprayed myself with my Sean John cologne, grabbed my leather jacket, my credentials out the door I went.

I decided to take my motorcycle tonight, I needed to feel the wind on my skin. Twenty minutes later I was at the club.Since I was the first to arrive I ordered a drink as I thought about Emily some more. I couldn't believe she had captured my heart, where many others failed that task. I needed her to make me complete I realized. She was beautiful yes, but that wasn't only reason I fell heads over heels with her. Emily heart was pure, she was as real as they came, she was tough, she was beautiful, inside out I realized. 

"What's on your mind Morgan", Reid asked bringing me out if my thoughts?

I looked up ready tease him because Reid is usually the last one to arrive when we went clubbing. But my words stuck in my throat because I couldn't believe my eyes. I'm not into men but I must secretly admit tonight Reid looked damn good. His hair wasn't the wild mess it usually was at work, it was brushed back neatly but still wavy and silky looking. His jeans were black like mine, but a bit tighter showing that muscular yet slender frame of his. His red shirt was tighter than usual, so his muscles were showing. I realized I was scoping him out like a woman and I be damned if he didn't call me out on it.. 

"I know you can me Pretty Boy Morgan, but I didn't think you literally meant it", he said smirking. 

"What:, I said blushing? 

"Well you are devouring me with your eyes, so I'm thinking maybe you call me PB because you want me", he said looking serious.

My mouth dropped because I couldn't believe Reid had just said that to me.

"Do you want me", he asked placing his hand over mine, all while looking directly into my eyes?

Reid POV...

I decided to dress out of my norm because honestly I wanted JJ eyes on me tonight. I know I'm not muscle bond like Morgan, or suave like Rossi, or dark and broody and sexy like Hotch but I know I have very pretty, yet manly features. So I decided to show them off. The jeans were a bit tight but I liked how they fitted. I decided on the red shirt because usually I resided in my purples and blues. The hair was easy, I just added conditioner to give it a wild but sexy look. I decided on my Converse because I wanted to be at ease when I dance tonight. Joop cologne was my scent. I decided to be early because I wanted to be there where Jennifer walked through the door. But when I walked in, I saw I wasn't the first to arrive, Morgan was. I walked over to the table, noticing he was deep in thought. I wondered what could be possibly troubling him, so I asked. He looked up, to tease me I'm sure, but then his eyes widen. I watched his eyes roam over my body, just like I was one of his many conquests.. I couldn't help smiling because I know I looked good, if I had the resident player speechless.

He snapped out of his daze a minute later and I couldn't resist teasing him about the nickname he always called me. He couldn't answer, so I took it up a notch, covered his hand with mine, and asked him if he wanted me? His mouth dropped so I had to fuck with him some more.

"Derek", I said deliberately using his government, I want you. I want you so bad,I said caressing his hand. Let's go to the head and I'll show you how much I said in a sluttly voice. 

His eyes almost popped out of their sockets at this and it took everything I had in me not to burst into uncontrollable laughter. He snatched his hand back and took a deep breath as I continued staring at him.

"Spencer I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you but I don't want you in that way man". I'm sorry if calling you PB all these years confused you but I didn't mean it in the way you are obviously interpreting..I I he stumbled trying to find his words. 

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I burst out into uncontrollable laughter. Morgan looked at me like I had lost my mind making me laugh even harder until tears were rolling down my face. Spencer?? 

"Spencer", he yelled when I didn't answer!

I finally controlled myself and said "GOTCHA"!

His mouth dropped for the third time in ten minutes and I fell out laughing again.

"You sneaky little sob", he yelled.

"I had you going Morgan admit it", I said still laughing like a hyena.

"Fuck you Reid", you probably meant it he teased.

"I mean I know I'm absolutely irresistible,I don't blame you for wanting this cock", he teased placing his hand on himself.

"I swear you are the most obnoxious jerk I have ever met I said shaking my head and for the record I so don't want you", I said laughing.

"Denial, denial", he said smiling. But for the record PB you look good man, really good".

"Thank you Morgan", I really appreciate it.

He looked at me and smiled.

"Reid you should dress like this more often".

"Why", I asked? 

"Simple you will turn heads as fast as I do", he said.

"Ohh Morgan", I said in a high pitched voice, thank you so much I said throwing my and around him playfully.

"Your so welcome you sexy man you", he teased back.

"Hello guys". 

I pulled back from Morgan and looked up into the beautiful face of Ms. Jennifer Jareau. Although her voice was cheerful her eyes looked sad. Why I wondered? Before we could speak a word Prentiss arrived.

"You made it", she said to JJ.

JJ smiled brightly at Prentiss.

JJ POV... 

Although I believe that Morgan and Reid was a couple, I still dressed to kill tonight. I was rocking my red short mini, with the three inch red stiletto heels. I had flat ironed my hair so it going straight down my back but with a simple bang in the front. Medium sized hoops were my earrings of choice, and my fingers rocked three different rings. My only makeup was bold red lipstick, shiny yet classful. Why are you going through this much trouble for a man that isn't your JJ? I couldn't answer that question, expect that despite of his maybe relationship with Morgan, I still like him. And even if he didn't pay me any attention there would be other men there I thought. I grabbed my credentials of the table, alone with my cell and punched in the address for the club. Twenty minutes later I walked in and looked around for my team.. 

It took me a minute to locate Morgan and Reid but when I did I didn't go over to them immediately. I needed to see how they interacted outside of work. At first they were just laughing about something, which could be innocent I thought. I moved closer and paused again because Reid looked more handsome than he did earlier. I could tell his pants were tight and that red shirt he wore showed off his muscular side. We have on the same colors I thought, just like a couple my mind teased. I walked a bit closer and noticed his hair was neater than it was at the office but still very sexy.I longed to run my fingers through it. JJ stop it my mind demanded as I walked closer until I was at their table, and then I stopped in my tracks, from Morgan's words.

"You sexy man", he said in a high pitched voice. Then he pulled Reid into a tight embrace and Reid hugged him back. There's your answer Jennifer I thought as my heart broke a little. I stared at them for a minute and feeling like a stalker I spoke in a cheerful voice.. 

"HELLO GUYS".

They both looked up and Reid eyes locked on my face. My heart jumped although it shouldn't have. Before they could speak Emily spoke.

"You made it". 

I smile at her and said "yes I did". 

Reid stood and said "Jennifer you look amazing", as he pulled a chair out for me. 

"Thank you", I said, as Morgan stood and pulled out a chair for Emily.

"Damn Emily", you are rocking that mini baby he said.

"Thank you Morgan", and you don't look to bad yourself she added.

Emily POV...

Tonight I wanted Derek eyes completely on me and not on the number of tramps he picked up so I decided to go border line sluttly but with a touch of class. I was rocking a money green mini, that barely reached my knees but that was the innocent part. On both cheeks of my ass was eyes, black and gold, with white specks. My heels were five inches, black with the strings wrapped up to my mid thigh. My hair was crinkled, which gave me that dangerous girl look. Black earrings, four rings and dark red lipstick completed my look. My fragrance was Juicy, the Noir one. I grabbed my credentials off my dresser, my cell phone and my small evening purse, then I headed to the door.. Once I was in my car driving, my thoughts returned to Derek.. 

Although his ego was out of control he was one of the most delicious looking guys I have ever seen. But that wasn't the reason I was falling in love with him. Derek was also the sweetest, most caring man I ever known. He was a hard working man who never left any job undone. He was smart, funny, intelligent, simply beautiful I thought smiling. But he was a true player my mind cruelly reminded me. None of his conquests lasted no more than three days at the most. I refused to beginner another notch on Derek Morgan belt I thought sadly as I pulled up to the club. I handed the employee my keys, tipped him and then made my way in the club. I looked around for my team and immediately spotted Morgan and Reid. I smiled as I headed to their table, especially when I noticed JJ was already there. I walked slowly to the table checking Derek out on the sly. Like me he was dressed in money green and black, looking like a delicious chocolate muffin.. 

"You made it".

"Yes", JJ said smiling.

Before I could respond, Reid stood and told her she looked beautiful and then like a true gentlemen he pulled out her chair for her.

"Thank you", JJ said, as Morgan stood and said Damn Emily you rocking that mini. 

His words went straight to my heart.

He pulled out my chair and when I went to sit he inhaled sharply.

"Got cha", I thought gleefully, because I know without a doubt, the eyes on my ass was making him hot, making him desire me.

Blake POV...

I didn't feel like going to no club shit I wanted to make love to Dave again then curl up and watch movies, I thought as I got dressed. But Dave begged me to go, saying I needed to get out the house, if only for a few hours. I agreed because I had been bed bound for the last four days. My pregnancy wasn't showing much at three months but I still didn't want to wear any tight clothing tonight because my stomach was still tender from the throwing up earlier. So I choose a simple, yet elegant white dressed, that still showed off my curves. I decided to wear my hair down with a pretty white and gold around the front. Deciding I still looked pale, I added a light foundation powder, black eyeliner and gold eyeshadow.. Since my fingers were to swollen for my rings, I added a gold tennis bracelet to my wrist and a simple chain, with a cross, to my neck. Gold lipstick completed the facial, and flat gold sandals was my choose in shoes. 

"You look absolutely beautiful Alex", like an Angel taken from Heaven, Dave said coming behind me and wrapping his arms around me.

"Ahhhh thank you baby", I said locking eyes with him through the mirror.

He kissed my neck making me shiver with desire. 

"Dave if you don't stop, I'm striping first and then I striping you", I said with pure desire in my voice.

He inhaled sharply and I turned to him and went to embrace him. 

He stepped back and said "Alex please". 

"Please what", I said smiling wickedly? 

"Don't tease me", he begged.

I smirked and said, "two hours David, do you promise only two hours"? 

"Of course baby", he said.

I smiled as I retrieved my small purse from the bed. 

I turned to him and said, "you look absolutely delicious yourself". He was dressed in all white two piece, but his hankel chief matched my colors perfectly. The jewelry was a simple gold watch and ring. He looked like the million bucks he was.

"Thank you", he said taking my hand and caressing it softly, as we headed towards the garage.\ 

"Your car of choose", My Lady? 

"Simple", I said smiling, the Lamborghini.

"I love a lady of elegance and style", he said, as he reached into the draw to receive the keys. He unlocked the door and hurried to open mine. A true gentleman, I said smiling.

Garcia POV...

The sound of my mans voice sent shivers up my spine because I knew after a night of dancing, and drinking we would be fucking our brains out.

"Penelope get your mind out the gutta", Aaron said.

I looked at him with a smirk and responded "I can't baby, you are so handsome, so sexy", I purred honestly.

He blushed as he started the car making my private area become a little moist.

"I love you", I said with passion. 

"I know you do because I love you just as much".

He turned on the radio and Taylor Swift, "I'll LIE", came on. This was our song, the song that was playing when we confess our love to each other. After I was shot, Hotch was the one who stayed with me the week I was healing. Nobody knew this, except Dave. Hotch only told him because the rest of the team was under the impression he was out of town visiting his mom. I was in love with him back then but I had no idea he felt the same way. Hotch doesn't show much emotion, so when he suggested he that he wanted to stay with me for a week, I just figured he was doing his boss thing. The first few days were innocent and honestly he just helped me with the smallest things. He was respectable and always slept on the couch. He fixed me breakfast, lunch and dinner, cleaned up for me shit he did everything, except bathe me, I thought remembering. On the third night after he has fixed dinner, he cut on the radio.. 

This song came on and I begin singing the lyrics with my eyes closed. I didn't notice him staring at me intensely until I opened my eyes on the part that says."He looks around the room, but innocently overlooks the truth". Hotch was staring at me, like he was staring into my soul. I blushed and stopped..

"No please continue", he asked softly. 

I continued the song as he moved closer to me and begin to sing the song with me. We moved closer and closer until we were kissing each other with passion, until we were both gasping for air.

"Damn I've been waiting for years to kiss you Penelope", he whispered.

"Why didn't you say something sooner Aaron"? 

"I don't know fear I guess".

"Why didn't you say anything", he asked me? 

"Sir I value my job", I said laughing. I wasn't soliciting my boss and getting fired I continued.

He laughed and told me he wouldn't have fired me for that even if he wasn't interested. We talked that night about our love for each other, our hopes our dreams. He told me how frightened he was when he received that call that I was shot and unconscious. How he didn't want to leave my side but Dave made him and that's how Dave found out he loved me. He said he couldn't hold his feelings in anymore and he knew he had to confess how he felt to me. How the last three days was hell because he didn't know how to tell me. But he said when he watched me singing those words with emotion and passion, he knew I loved him because when I opened my eyes because the love I had for him were in them. 

In in return told him I love him since that first day, I met him in that interrogation room. I called him suit because he looked so damn good in one. I told him that besides my job been jeopardized,I held back what I felt because of the way we met. I didn't think he could ever love a criminal with a past I admitted. He said he never considered me as one especially once he got to know me. We talked all night and agreed that we should keep our relationship a secret. 

"Rossi knows", I reminded him. 

"Yes but he will never tell", he said smiling.

"I can't tell Derek", I asked? 

"Not now Garcia", he said seriously. Derek is over protective of you, you know that he said seriously. Let's give us a chance before we tell him and the team he added.

I nodded but I won't lie it hurt to keep such a huge secret from my chocolate thunder. I thought of something else and looked at Hotch fearfully. 

"What is it", he asked? 

"Aaron will Derek and I playful manner bother you"? 

"No he said honestly", I'm the lucky one Penelope because I have you he said smiling.

"Thinking about our beginnings", Hotch asked bringing me back to the present. 

"Yes", I admitted.

"Good baby because I think tonight is the night to let our team know".

"Forreal", I asked excitedly? 

"Yes", he said as we parked our car, were have been together a year he added and I'm tired of never dancing with you when we are out he admitted.

"Thank you", Isaid hugging him.

He kissed me lightly and then together we entered the club.


	4. Chapter 4

Rossi POV...

After the intense lovemaking and then seeing my Queen dressed like an Angel from Heaven, I didn't want to go to the club anymore. But Hotch stressed how important it was that we made JJ feel comfortable so I agreed to go. But then Alex had to tease me, knowing I couldn't resist her. But I thought smiling I never wanted to because I love this woman unconditionally. She would be lucky if we stayed two hours because I am longing to grab my baby but this time making love to her slowly. 

"Why are you smiling Dave", she asked bringing me back to the present? 

"I'm smiling because I love you so much Alex, you and the beautiful creation inside of you"?

"Oh, Dave, you say the sweetest things, you are without a doubt, the most loving person I've ever known", she said taking my hand.

My heart skipped a beat because out of all my wives none of them could be more sweeter, loving or beautiful than my Alex.

"Dave, I haven't asked yet but what do you want to have", she asked?

I thought for a moment and then said, "whatever we have will be a blessing because I'm having a child with the first woman I've ever loved with all my heart".

"Oh, Dave, she said as I pulled into valet area, I hope we have a mini-you because there is no man who has more love charisma charm, smart then you my love".

"Alex I changed my mind, I hope we have a girl because one of you isn't enough, the world should be filled with your love and beauty", I said.

"Dave she said as tears filled her eyes, I love you".

"I love you to", I said as I leaned in and kissed her.

We kissed for a moment and only pulled away because the valet parker was staring at us smiling. We both blushed and pulled apart. I rushed to open her door and held out my hand to help her out. I took her hand and together we walked towards the club. 

"Hey, Dave", I heard the unmistakable voice of Aaron.

"Hey", I said smiling at him and Penelope.

"You look beautiful Garcia", I said, hearing Hotch tell Alex the same thing.

We joked as we walked towards the club. 

"I'm telling the team about us tonight Dave", Hotch said seriously.

I smiled and clasped his shoulders and said, "it's about time Aaron".

"I know", he said as we entered the club, I'm tired of hiding this from them, they are our family.

Morgan POV...

That dress Emily is wearing made me sit down quickly because my dick had risen top full attention. Looking at her from the front was hot enough but those eyes on her ass were scandalous. But I loved it I thought as she sat down. I inhaled sharply praying she hadn't heard it because I was supposed to be the LADIES man, after all, I thought.. 

"You ok Morgan", Reid asked innocently in a stained voice, which I knew was him holding back laughter. 

I knew him well enough to know he was fucking with me on the sly which was good because my member needed to go down. I looked at him and yes he was wearing that lil innocent smirk. Ok, two can play that game PB I thought.

" I'm fine Pretty Ricky' but I was wondering the same about you.

"I'm fine Morgan", he said frowning, why wouldn't I be? 

"Well", I said drawing out the word, I was wondering if your pants were a bit to tight becuase you normally wear looser pants I said just as innocently and I think they are causing the strain in your voice.

He turned bloodshot red while Prentiss and then JJ fell out laughing.

"Go to hell", was his reply, which I followed with "baby why are you so cruel"? 

Before he could respond Hotch said, "you two at it again"? Damn, y'all should go ahead and get married he said smiling that rare Hotch smile.

Everyone laughed again as they sat down.

"Well, Hotch, Reid would have to be the bride because there is no way in hell I'm wearing a dress".

"Morgan you would look hideous in a dress", Reid said laughing too many muscles.

We all laughed again then Rossi suggested we order some food becuase me in a dress was an image he wanted to forget.

I noticed JJ was quiet so I decided to bring her into the conversion.

JJ POV...

I was trying hard not to stare at Spencer but it wasn't easy. I shouldn't torture myself but this man was so beautiful. That smile, those eyes, that pretty soft hair, shit I was becoming moist just looking at him. "JJ you got it bad", I thought to myself. But then reality crashed on me again. Spencer asked Morgan if he was ok, then Morgan smirked and asked Spencer was his pants too tight becuase he normally wore loose ones. Fuck I thought, he knows what he wears because they a couple. Emily laughed and I joined in so I wouldn't look suspicious. He told Morgan to go to hell and then Hotch and the others made it to our table and I will be damned if Hotch didn't tease them. If the unit chief was teasing them openly obviously they were a couple. JJ you fought hard to become a member of this team. Don't ruin it because you are hot for the doctor. I laughed inside at my corniness. 

"You sure you want to be on this crazy team", Morgan asked me. 

I looked at him and smiled determinedly to get over this crush on his man.

"Of course", I said, you all seem friendly and very welcoming. I looked at Prentiss and said, "thank you for inviting me out". 

"You don't have to thank me JJ", she said smiling.

I looked at everyone making sure I didn't linger on Spencer. 

"Thank you all for coming out and giving me a chance to know you better", I said sincerely.

They all smiled and then Hotch introduced me to Blake and Rossi. I knew they were a couple and I could tell she was expecting. But I didn't mention it because I didn't want her thinking I was a nosey person. Hotch asked was wings, salads, and fries was ok and we all agreed yes.. I could see Spencer looking at me a couple of things but I ignored him. I observed the team joking with total ease and love, like a family. Hotch wasn't lying when he said they were a family. I couldn't wait until they considered me family because truthfully I needed a family. My entire family was dead to me, I would never forgive them I thought. The pain he inflicted on me was the worst betrayal ever, I couldn't believe they loved my brother more, I couldn't believe my brother hurt me so cruelly. 

"I have something I need to tell you all", Hotch said bringing me back to the present

Hotch POV...

I wasn't planning on telling the team immediately but I didn't want anyone choking on their food when I revealed Penelope and I relationship. I didn't think the team would be angry well Dave would cheer us on because he knew my feelings for Penelope was real but I wasn't sure about Morgan. I knew his temper but that wasn't what I was worried about. I knew how Penelope felt about Morgan, he was her chocolate thunder and she is his baby girl. But beneath all their playful manner there was a beautiful bond they shared that couldn't be broken. I was nervous because I didn't want the team to be broken, nor Penelope to be unhappy. If Morgan and the team couldn't accept us, as much as I love her, I would let her go. I couldn't and wouldn't destroy our team. I looked at everyone as they looked back at me seriously but in patience. I inhaled and exhaled then spoke. 

"I have to tell you all something but before I do I want you all to know something. I have kept a secret from this team for the last year". I looked at them each but nobody expression changed. "I didn't keep this secret because I wanted to but because I needed to make sure it was real and would go somewhere. I have fallen in love with someone in the BAU", I said finally smiling.

Silence and then Prentiss asked "who".

I smiled as I grabbed Penelope hand under the table.

"I hope you all will understand and be as happy as we are", I said as I slowly raised my hand up to show them Penelope and I entwined hands.

Silence and then Prentiss screamed "omg Garcia the boss man", she screamed in happiness.

"Yes", Garcia said smiling at her. 

"As long as you are both happy I wouldn't want either of you with anyone else", Reid said smiling at us both.

"Thank you", I said, while Garcia screamed, "thank you my beautiful boy genius".

"Congrats old man", Rossi said keeping that profiler face, but smiling at us both.

"You two are made for each other", Alex said smiling.

"I don't know you two but if our team is this happy, it must be the right thing", JJ said smiling. 

"Thank you JJ", I said but Garcia grabbed her hand and "welcome to the family".

Morgan hadn't spoken so I feared the worst as I finally looked him dead in the eyes.

"Derek," I said cautiously, are you ok with this?

Garcia POV... 

Although I was ready for the team to know our secret, I was also afraid. I wasn't afraid that our team wouldn't accept us but would be angry we kept this secret for so long. But I knew Aaron was right when he said we needed time to develop our relationship first without the others watching us closely. What surprised me though was that besides Rossi and obviously Blake, none of them picked up on our secret. I didn't know which made me feel worst, the point that we lied to our family or the point that we got away with it for a year. I watched my lover as he started to talk and felt bad for him because I knew he was nervous. And I couldn't help him I thought sadly because he wanted to do this himself. I continued staring at him until he finished and took my hand. My heart pounded then pounded harder when he lifted our entwined hands. 

There was silence, which scared me to death until Prentiss squealed excitedly. Some of the tension left, as each team member, congratulated us except my chocolate thunder. As I held JJ hand my heart thumped anxiously and fearfully because I love my chocolate thunder. If he couldn't, wouldn't except us, I would painfully break it off with Hotch. I refused to destroy our team regardless of my powerful love for my boss. Hotch asked Derek what was his input and for a moment Derek didn't speak he and my love just stared at each other. I couldn't take it any longer.

"Derek, I'm sorry", I said as tears came to my eyes. I didn't want to keep this from you because you are my best friend I continued. I didn't plan on falling in love with him but I did. I wasn't trying to deceive you, baby. I would never do that. He loved me I said as Derek stared at me. But if you can't accept it I won't be with him", I said still crying.

"Baby girl stop it", he said rising from his seat and moving between Hotch and me I. I'm not mad at either of you he said looking at us both. My silence was surprise that's all he said taking both of our hands. I would never come between either of you and I'm glad you two found each other. I know you both inside out and by knowing you both like I do, I know you two are perfect for each other", he said smiling.

"Thank you, Derek, Hotch said. I know how much Penelope means to you. I would never hurt her intentionally because I".. 

"Aaron stop", Derek said addressing Hotch by his government to. I trust you with my life man and I trust you with my baby girl he said, of course, you wouldn't hurt her Aaron because if you did you couldn't forgive yourself. You have found a rate GEM man and Penelope had found a compassionate yet rare who will love you forever", he said. 

"Thank you, Derek", Aaron said squeezing his hand. 

"Don't thank me, Aaron, you deserve real happiness", you both do he said sincerely.

I jumped up and hugged him tightly "thank you", baby, I love you.

"I love you too mama", he said hugging me back.

"Now dry your tears", he said, providing me with a hankie, and giving me a quick kiss before he returned to his seat.

I looked at the team and saw everybody's eyes were teary from Morgan beautiful speech. I dried my face as the others did the same and just in time because the waiter arrived with the food. He looked at us in question because our eyes were red, but to his credit he said nothing. After he left we all laughed and joked around making sure JJ was included. I looked at her already knew she would be a great profiler but most important a new addition to our family. It surprised me I accepted her so easily because as you all know I don't like change. But I felt in my heart JJ has experienced something terrible in her life, just like us, and through us, she needed a family. So I would do all I could to make her feel welcome.

Reid POV... 

She isn't interested I thought sadly. I read JJ all wrong, I thought feeling a sadness I hadn't felt since high school. It was obvious by the way JJ avoided my eyes each time I tried to catch them. She wasn't rude but her eyes showed nothing when they met mind a few times. She gave me the same smile as she did with the team, friendly but nothing more. Why can't I ever get what I want I thought pitifully? Is it that I'm not supposed to be with anyone? I could tell Emily liked Morgan although she tried hiding it. And Morgan liked her too but didn't know how to get her. Rossi and Blake was already together, Emily and Derek would get together and now Hotch and Garcia were a couple. I was happy my team had found love among each other. Maybe JJ could be a good friend I thought. That was better than nothing I decided. We finished our food and Hotch looked at Garcia and smiled.. 

"May I have this dance my lady", he asked in a voice so corny, we all burst into laughter. 

"Yes my Dark Prince", she said making us laugh again as they headed to the floor.

Rossi just stood and held out his hand to Alex and she raised so graciously, I couldn't help smiling.

That left the four of us at the table.

"Let's dance beautiful", Morgan said to Emily after a moment.

"Ok," she said smiling slightly but if you get freaky I'm punching you in your junk she joked.

"Wouldn't dream of it", he said smiling.

Fuck I thought, now what. We sat in silence for a moment and that silence was painful.

"Well seeing we are the only ones left Doctor would you like to dance," JJ asked me? 

I looked at her and saw she was smiling slightly. She called me Doctor I thought happily. Did it mean something? I looked into her eyes and saw sincerely. My heart pounded as I stood and held out my hand to her. She took it and I gently pulled her to her feet. Her hand felt so good in mine as I lead her to the floor. I took her in my arms and knew even though she didn't share my feelings, I had fallen hard for Jennifer Jareau. Very hard I thought as I pulled her closer.

Prentiss POV...

Finally, I was dancing in the arms of Derek Morgan. It felt so right more perfect than my most intense imagination and my dreams. I'm so glad when he lead me to the floor a slow song started and I'll never forget as long as I live the tender words he whispered as he took my hand. His exact words were..

"I hope you don't mind that the music changed to slow melody beautiful because the only place I want you to be is in my arms".

His eyes twinkled with desire but I saw something else in them which was honestly. Before I could stop myself my own truthful words slipped out of my mouth.

"I don't mind Derek because in your arms is exactly where I want to be".

His eyes twinkled with happiness, which made me know, at this moment something special was happening between us. We stood toe to toe staring into each other eyes until I whispered, "lead me, Derek".

He didn't hesitate to take me into his arms and my head immediately rested on his shoulder. His arms wrapped around my waist, in a gentle way, while I placed one hand on his strong hip and the other on his shoulders. The sweet melody of "Forever My Baby", played softly making me feel like the words were written just for us. The song ended and a fast jam replaced it. Derek immediately begin moving those hips in a sexual way that made my tong wet. I matched him beat to beat enjoying every moment.. After we danced five dances we were both sweating like crazy. "

I'll get you something to drink", he offered.. 

I looked into his eyes and knew I wanted to spend some time with him alone.

"How about I take you up on that offer at my place", I suggested.

His eyes widen with surprise and he asked: "are you sure Emily"? 

"I'm not sleeping with you player, I just want to talk to you".

"Damn", he teased, it's like that.

"Yes", I said laughing myself. 

"Should we tell the team we are leaving", he asked? 

"No, it's our business", I said smiling.

"Whatever you say mama", he said. 

I'll leave first and you come out ten minutes later. 

"Yes, ma'am," he said smiling. 

I smiled to myself as I sunk out the club, feeling like I was ten.

I texted Hotch and told him I wasn't feeling well because I didn't want anyone worrying about me or thinking an unsub had me.

Rossi POV...

I promised Alex two hour tops but I didn't know if I could live up to that promise for two reasons.. Holding her so close to me, smelling her sweet perfume was arousing to me. And two the way she was looking at me, so sweetly yet innocently made me grab her in a suffocating hug. After the first song, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Let's go, Alex," I said in my husky voice.

She didn't say a word as I lead her away from the dance floor. She just smiled sweetly as I lead her away. I looked around the dance floor and saw the team was still dancing away. Instead of fighting through the crowd, I decided to just text Aaron, so he wouldn't worry about either of us. Once we exited the club, the cool breeze felt good on my sweaty skin. We walked towards the valet section as I searched my pocket for the ticket. 

"It feels good out here ", she said repeating my thoughts.

"It does", I agreed.

I noticed she has slowed down with her walking and I slowed my pace.

"Are you ok baby", I asked her? 

"Yes, just a tad bit tired".

I didn't hesitate to step to her and place her in my arms bridle style. 

"Dave she squeaked, people will think I'm under the influence".

"Who cares what people think", I said as I kissed her nose?

She giggled and said, "don't start something you can't finish".

I looked at her and said, "Dave Rossi always finishes what he starts". 

I was about to kiss her again but I heard someone clearing their throat. We both looked up and saw it was the valet attendant. 

"Sorry", he said, I just need your ticket.

I smiled and handed it to him and he hurried away. We both laughed and then she said...

"I believe you said you always finish what you start". 

My heart skipped a beat as our lips met once again in a deep passionate kiss. My tongue slipped into her mouth, which made her sigh out loud. My hands went to her hair as I pulled her close to me as humanly possible.

"David, I need you", she whimpered, need you now. 

My dick rose to full attention to her words. Before I could respond the attendant returned with my car and quickly opened her door. I gently placed her inside, tipped the man and jumped in my car. Before I could put my seat belt on, Alex's hand was on my member stroking it with pure desire.

"Alex", I moaned thrusting up into her touch. 

"Dave I can't wait", she moaned, as she fumbled to release me from the confinement of my clothing. 

I started the car because if I didn't I would take her right here in the car. We were ten minutes from my mansion, but the way my baby was acting I didn't know if we would make it. She finally released me as I pulled from the parking lot. She stroked me a few times making me pre leak cum. A second later she was licking it which made me scream her name. Her mouth quickly covered the tip and I screamed again as the car served. She didn't stop her sucking action, shit if anything she increased it. I knew we wouldn't make it home safely as I knew Alex wouldn't stop her action. Her pregnancy made her hornier than usual so her every demand I followed. I remembered the park that was two minutes away. I could make it I thought as Alex's mouth swallowed me whole. 

"Awhhhh shit Alex", I screamed as I grabbed her hair pushing her down further. She relaxed her throat completely and swallowed me whole again. Luckily for us, the park was coming up because I probably would have crashed from her wicked mouth. I swerved into the park and went to a secluded area. I laughed to myself because this was the perfect place for an unsub to strike. But that thought vanished when Alex released me, from her mouth and snatched up her dress. 

"Push the seat back", she demanded and I followed her orders quickly. 

She climbed on top of me and slammed herself down on me. 

"Awhhhh, Alex,", I screamed, as her wetness tightened around me like a vacuum. 

Dave oh David", she moaned breathlessly. 

I grabbed her hips and met her stroke from stroke. I knew neither of us would last long but I didn't give a dam. 

"Yes oh yes, feels so good", she moaned tightening her love muscles. 

I couldn't hold out any longer, "Alex I'm about to cum, please cum with me". 

"Dave awhh shit Dave", she screamed as I exploded into her and a minute later she was cumming with me. I held her tightly as we embraced in the aftermath of our lovemaking.. Before she could pull herself off me, a brightness exploded in our faces, scaring the hell out of both of us. A minute later I saw the blue & red flashing lights.

JJ POV...

I nervously followed Spencer to the floor wondering why he and Morgan didn't dance together. My guess was they didn't want people bothering them because they were the FBI. I knew from my town a lot of people were already prejudice against gays but add law enforcement gays, the town would be in an uproar. Although I wanted Spencer bad, I wasn't against gay people, hell you should be able to love whoever the hell you wanted. I tried to push Morgan and Spencer relationship out my mind and enjoy looking into his face while we dance. But the moment we made it to the floor, the music changed to a slow song. My heart pounded because I would finally feel the body of his close to mine, if only for one night. He held out his hand and I couldn't help but sigh silently as I placed my hand in his hand. His touch immediately sent thrills through me, although I did a great job at hiding it. He placed his hand on the small of my back and pulled me to him slowly, almost like a tease. I held my breath until he pulled me completely to him and place his hands on my lower back.. 

My arms wrapped around his upper back as my face found his hard chest. I smelled his delicious bodily scent, mixed with his cologne. I was in Seventh Heaven as the song continued. I wish you could be mine, my mind taunted me. We danced the next four songs and by then my mouth was very dry.

"You want something to drink", he asked? I nodded and he smiled and said: "I'll be right back".

"Ok,", I said smiling, "nature calls so I'll meet you back at the table". 

I walked to the ladies' room still tingling from our dances. 

"What are you doing JJ", I asked myself silently? 

"Why are you falling for this man when he's already in love with somebody else somebody on your team at that"? 

"I don't know", I whispered to my reflection. 

"Get it together Jennifer", you don't want the whole team hating you, do you? "No,", I whispered again. 

"Then get over him and your idiotic feelings for him". Go home now, before you ruin everything you worked hard for.

I splashed my face with water and quickly dried it. I eased out the ladies' room and saw Spencer still at the bar. 

"I'm sorry", I whispered as I sunk out the door. I felt terrible leaving him without a reasonable explanation but I knew this was the best thing to do. I still didn't understand why my feelings for him were so sudden but I did understand they were real. I didn't want the team worrying about me so I sent a text to Hotch telling him I felt sick and I had to leave before I puked everything up. I know that was TMI but I didn't care because at least it was half true.

I was sick, sick at the way I had just sunk out while Spencer was getting our drinks. I know he would be embarrassed when he returned to the table and waited until he realized I had left. It seemed like everything I touched turned to hell lately. Was I bad luck I wondered as I drove away into the stillness of the night? I'm so sorry Spencer I thought as the first tear dropped. I'm so fucking sorry.

Blake POV...

With this pregnancy, I have been hornier than usual which explains why Dave and I had just finished making love in the park no less. I was still enjoying the aftermath of our lovemaking, still on top of him, when I saw the mistakable flashing of blue and red lights and Dave saying "ohh shit".

I didn't move because for one he was still inside me and cops or no cops they weren't seeing my man package, two I couldn't move that fast because I AM pregnant and three my panties were still wrapped around one ankle and my dress was still covering my ass.

"Alex, don't you think you should get up baby", he asked sniggering? 

"No", I said pouting.

"Baby, the police will be at the window in a minute, do you really want them to find us in this position"? 

"I don't care I said, they aren't seeing your dick", I said in a possessive tone.

He laughed and said "ok baby but if they lock us up don't say I didn't warn you".

"Personally I don't give a damn what they do they aren't seeing your dick", I repeated.

Before he could respond back there was a knock at the window followed by a flashlight shining inside the car. 

"Driver over lower the window", a female voice commanded. 

Dave looked at me and smirked before lowering the window. I looked up and saw a young woman staring in shock at us in this position. For several minutes she just stared and I stared back before she could find her voice.

"You do know that it's against the law to have sex in public places", she begin?

I nodded while Dave looked away embarrassed no doubt. She looked at the car, our dress clothes and then her eyes focused on my pregnant belly. I said nothing as I waited for our faith.

"I could arrest you both but I don't this time", she finally said.. Consider it your first and last warning she said with a smile. 

"Thank you", I said graciously.. 

"You are welcome", she said smiling and then walking away.. 

Dave and I looked at each other and then burst into uncontrollable laughter. He kissed me and then said, "Alex get the hell off of me". I smirked but did as he asked. 

"Never again Alex", he said as we fixed our clothes. 

"We will see", I did in my naughtiest voice. Now hurry up and get home so we can start round two I said touching his leg

Morgan POV...

I couldn't believe that my dream was coming true I thought as I followed Emily to her place. I was nervous which was a first for me, the resident ladies man. The hit it and quit it, the one-night lover I thought smirking. But with Emily I didn't want a one night stand, I wanted more I thought. I wanted the holding hands in public, the movie nights, the cuddling, the endless talking on the phone, the walk in the park, the cooking her a homemade meal from my hands, the intense lovemaking, eventually having a mini-me and a mini Emily. I wanted it all with Emily, the woman who could make every one of my dreams come true. You have fallen hard Derek I thought. But a second later I realized I didn't care because it was Emily Prentiss have stolen my heart.. 

I came out of my daze as we pulled into her apartment complex. I quickly got out and was at her car door before she had even cut off her engine. I opened the door for her and she smiled that dazzling smile that almost made me blush. I held out my hand to her and felt instantly at peace when our hands joined as one. I gently pulled her out the car and then our eyes met and we went into a daze staring at each other. I couldn't control my hand as I pulled her closer to me until we were standing almost as one.. 

"You are so beautiful", I whispered, so fucking beautiful.. 

"Ohhh Derek", she sighed as she brought her lips to mine and kissed me softly. 

I couldn't control the moan that escaped me as my fingers went to her neck and pulled her closer to me and then I deepened the kiss. Her hands traveled to my hips and pulled me even closer to her if that was possible. I couldn't stop myself from rising to my full-length because I could feel all of her womanly curves. My other hand traveled to the bottom of her back, right above her ass. She slipped her tongue in my mouth and at the same time, she grabbed my hand and placed it on her ass.

"Ummmm", I moaned as I licked at her tongue and caressed her soft ass.. 

"Derek", she gasped as she rotated her hips against me. 

"Fuck Emily", I hissed stepping back. 

Before she could say a word I lifted her into my arms and hissed out what is your apartment number as I pushed her car door closed with my foot. She locked it up and placed the keys in my hand and then she made me even harder when she whispered: "hurry Derek". I returned to my football days because I was at her door, unlocked it and inside her apartment in two minutes flat. 

"Let me down", she purred, and I did although I hated that I could no longer feel her soft body. But she surprised the hell out of me when she pushed me into the wall and smirked saying "don't move".

I stood there still as possible and in surprise as she reached on the table and grabbed the remote. A second later"Planes" was playing and I smirked because this song was as sexual as it gets. She looked at me in desire as her body begin to sway to the song. My eyes followed every inch of that gorgeous body, as my heart thumped with desire and my manhood started leaking precum. I groaned out loud when she shimmered all the way to the floor and up again, without missing a beat. She smiled seductively as she went to the bottom of her dress and started lifting it inch by delicious inch. I licked my lips as more and more of her creamy thighs were revealed and moaned again when she turned around to reveal her creamy soft ass. I almost came on myself when she bent over and slapped her own ass. 

"Fuck", I moaned out making her smile in response. Emily, please stop teasing, I begged I need you, baby, need you so bad I moaned in desperation. 

"In a minute Derek", I promise. 

It took her 20 minutes to get that damn dress off and then she stood before me in a matching green and black pantie and bra set, that matched her dress perfectly. She walked over to me and said Derek, "I need to see that sexy body". I didn't hesitate to strip in three seconds flat. 

"Dam baby", she said as she licked her lips and slowly traveled her eyes, from my face and down my body. Her eyes stopped at my 13-inch dick and then her eyes turned into straight-up lust. My breathing increased as she came closer and then I received the treat of the night.

Bad girl Emily dropped to her knees, grabbed my dick and took the head of me in her mouth.

"Awhhhh shit fuck Emilyyyyy", I screamed as she took in another five delicious inches.

Hotch POV...

I smiled as I watched my coworkers try to be discreet when they left. First Alex and Dave left and my phone sent off immediately. 

"Rossi and Blake", Penelope asked with a knowing grin? 

I nodded as I read the message out loud.

"Going home, don't call". Penelope and I laughed at him.

I watched as Prentiss left and then Morgan and Garcia laughed again when I showed her Morgan message. 

"Tried man, see you tomorrow" and Prentiss simply read "Don't feel well, leaving now". 

"Do you think tonight they will finally admit how they feel about each other", Penelope asked? 

"I believe so", I said smiling, liquor makes people brave and speaks the truth.. 

"That's true", she agreed.. they will make a beautiful couple she continued, they need each other she said looking deep into my eyes. They have been dancing around each other for some time now.. 

I smiled and said, "are you sure you are not a profiler baby"? 

"No way", she said laughing, I like my lair very much, away from all the terror and gross things you all see daily..

I leaned closer and placed a soft kiss on her beautiful lips. She sighed into that kiss and didn't pull back from me until we both were gasping for breath. I received another text, it was from, JJ saying she was sick and felt like she needed to throw up. I frowned hating she was in pain. I looked around and didn't see Reid and wondered if he had left since I hadn't received a text from him.. 

"Baby, did you see Reid leave"? 

"No, what about JJ"? 

"She left", I said, leaving out that she was sick.. 

I know my baby heart and I didn't want her sad or worrying.. 

"There he is", she said.

I turned around and saw Reid at the table, with two drinks looking confused.

"Is he looking for JJ", I wondered out loud? 

"Maybe", Penelope said, looking secretive, are you ready to leave she asked me, with lust in eyes?

"Yes", I almost growled.. 

She laughed as we walked back to the table and discreetly smacked my ass. 

"You are so paying for that", I said.. 

"Please make me pay Boss", punish me she said wickedly.. 

Although my dick rose up a bit I didn't respond because we had reached the table..

Reid POV...

It only took me only twenty seconds to realize that, JJ was gone and so was everyone else except Hotch and Garcia. My heart felt so heavy because I couldn't believe that she had sunk out while I got drinks for us. I felt so many different emotions, hurt, embarrassment, insecurity, shame, and disappointment. I needed to just accept the fact that this woman didn't want me, as a lover or a friend obviously. I sighed as I grabbed my scalpel bag and waited for Hotch and Garcia to reach me.. 

"You leaving Reid", Hotch asked? 

"Yes might as well get home", I said trying not to sound to pitiful.. 

Garcia hugged me and said, "don't stay up reading all night get some sleep boy wonder".

I smiled and hugged her back promising her I would rest. We stood there for a moment in silence while I decided if I should ask if they saw JJ leave? I knew I was been a glutton for punishment but I couldn't help myself. 

"Hotch when did JJ leave", I asked in a small voice? 

He smiled at me slightly and answered: "ten minutes ago she wasn't feeling well". 

Hope rose in me again although it shouldn't have. I stood there awkwardly wanting to ask Hotch for her address, but not wanting to because he would see straight through me. Garcia saved me by suggesting Hotch give me her address, so I could at least check on her. 

"That's not a bad idea", Hotch said as he strolled through his phone. 

I sent Garcia a look of gratitude and she only winked at me. Minutes later Hotch recited the address and I quickly stored it in my memory. 

"I'll let you know how she is", I said to Hotch as I rushed to the door. 

I never noticed the look they gave each other because I was to focus on getting to her place and having an excellent excuse to see her again.

JJ POV...

My dreams were filled with Spencer Reid and not the good kind either. In one dream he embarrassed me in front of the whole team screaming that I leave him alone, couldn't I understand he loved dick and not pussy? The second dream was of Morgan and Reid chasing me with waters guns of cum, shooting them at me, screaming they loved licking it off each other. The rest of the dreams were horrible, Morgan shot me in one because I looked at Reid, in another Reid fucked Morgan in front of me and said he loved cock so quit throwing my nasty pussy at him. The last was the worst, my old school tormenters, alone with my brother and parents and my new team, was throwing knives at me (each one hit me somewhere) screaming I was filth for trying to take Reid from Morgan. I was crying hard trying to dodge the knives but not succeeding. Finally, a loud buzz brought me from my sleep and believe me when I say I was relieved. 

I rushed to the bathroom emptied my bladder and headed to the kitchen for a glass of warm milk. I heard that loud buzz before I made it and with a start, I realized someone was at my door. I glanced at my clock and saw I had only been asleep an hour although the dream made my sleep time feel longer. Wondering who could be my door this time of night and who besides Hotch had my address made me grab my gun out of my room. I didn't have a peephole so I barked who is it, as I released the safety on the gun. 

Silence and then "it's Spencer JJ". 

What the hell I thought as I sat the gun down and opened the door with the chain still attached? It was him I realized. What does he want, I wondered as I unlocked the door? A minute later he stepped in and my heart raced out of control. His hair was damp but still beautiful, his eyes were tired, but still sexy, his lips were dry but still kissable. Stop it JJ I commanded myself. He is gay, face it, he don't fucking like women I reminded myself. 

"Can I come in", he asked softly? 

"Of course, I am sorry", I said stepping aside and leaving him to the living room.. 

"Would you like something to drink", I asked? 

"No thanks", was his response.

Silence and then I asked, "why are you here Spence"? 

He looked down and then looked back at me with a look of conflict.


	5. Chapter 5

Morgan POV...

I could stop the precum that was leaking from my dick into Emily's mouth as she continued sucking me deep and slowly. I didn't want to lose my load, not this quickly, and especially not on our first time together.

"Awhhhh Emily shit baby", I moaned as she took my entire length down her throat, as her tongue teased my balls.

She hummed her appreciation making my legs shake even more. Although I was loving this feeling, I knew I couldn't cum in under one minute of her lips. My reputation would be over, I thought arrogantly, so even though I didn't want to stop the beautiful pleasure of her mouth, I knew I had to. I grabbed her head and pulled her up for a kiss. Tasting myself on her made me even harder but I didn't care. Our tongues wrestled for dominance as our hands traveled all over each other bodies. I slipped a finger into her wetness and just like that my girl became puddy in my hands allowing me complete dominance over her. I continued kissing her as I pushed two more fingers inside her.

"Derek ohh fuck Derek", she moaned pulling away from my kiss.

She then lifted her legs and opened them wide to that perfect V. 

"Got damn Emily", I moaned as my mouth watered from the sight of her perfectly shaved pussy.

"You like that bad boy", she moaned sinfully? 

I didn't bother to answer, I just pulled my fingers from her wetness and dived in with my tongue.

"Derekkkkkk", she screamed as I licked her pearl tongue so slowly but deeply.

"Ummmm", I moaned as I continue licking her sticky wetness.

"More please more Derek", feels so fucking good.

I smirked as I continued licking her over and over in the figure-eight fashion. She grabbed my head, pushing me deeper into her which made my dick leak more. I know I wasn't gone last but I didn't give a dam because I knew I could get it back up again in minutes because I was just that excited. I pushed a finger in her ass and she screamed out in passion. 

"Bout to cum baby", shit Derek yes eat that pussy baby eat it she screamed holding my head in a death grip but fucking my face at the same time. I licked her deep, sucked on her and pushed another finger into her ass. My girl couldn't hold back any longer she screamed my name deep and long as she came. I greedily licked up her delicious essence as I exploded my own powerful nut.

"Derek, Derek, Derek," she chanted as she continued to shake in the aftermath of her orgasm. My dick continued to leak but was still hard as a missile. Emily finally let go with my head but I continued licking her like she was my last meal.

"Can't take anymore baby", she said trying to close her legs. 

I grabbed her legs and kept them locked in place as I continued to feast on her.

"Derek I, I,".. 

"I've waited too long for you Emily Prentiss", I said coming up for air, you will take everything I give you.

Before she could respond, I grabbed her by her slim waist and flipped her on her stomach. "Derek", was all she got out because I had grabbed her ass, opened her cheeks and inserted my tongue inside her ass deeply.

"Fuckkkkkk", she screamed as I licked her deeply pulling her up and forcing her on her knees giving myself easier access to her tight hole.

"Awhhhh yes lick it", she moaned pushing her ass back against my tongue.

"That's right ride this tongue baby", I moaned as I pushed my tongue into her hole.

"Ohhhh feels so good Derek", so good, oh baby, yes, yes, yes. fuck you making me feel so good she screamed!

I smiled inside as I continued pushing my tongue in and out of her ass in fast motion. I added two fingers to her dripping box and she screamed out "yes, yes, yes, lick that ass, finger that pussy, take control of it Derek", control it she begged, making my ego swell with pride.

Three minutes later she was cummings again and once again I licked her dry. 

"Derek, please, please", she chocked out.

"Please what baby", I said still licking that delicious ass? 

"Ne, ne, ne, need", she whimpered.

I came up for air and grabbed her long beautiful hair, forcing her to look at me. Her eyes were blown with lust and desire.

"What you need beautiful", I asked roughly? 

"Need that huge dick in me now"!

I smirked and said, "beg for it".

She didn't hesitate she just gave me what I needed to dominate her ass.

"Please fuck me, Derek Morgan, please fuck this pussy and own it", she begged so beautifully.

My dick became even harder as I let go with her hair and smacked her ass twice enjoying the red mark my hand left on that perfect ass.

"Please give what I need Morgan please", she begged again.

I couldn't hold out on my love any longer because I needed to get up in her right now. 

"Ok beautiful", I said, let me just grab a condom from my wallet. 

She turned and looked me in the eye and asked: "are you clean"? 

"Yes, I get tested every month and I always wrap up". 

"My last time tested was a few weeks ago and I'm clean Derek". I don't want you to wrap up, please let me feel all of you she begged.

I smirked grabbed her by the waist and lined myself up with her.

"You ready for me", I asked in a dangerous voice.

"YES," she screamed, please fuck me now. I've wanted you for so long, she confessed.

I almost lost my load hearing this and just like that, I slowly started pushing into her tight wetness.

"Awhhhh yes ooh baby yes", she moaned. More please, fuck, more she moaned again.

I continued pushing slowly until her making her moan even louder with each inch. Her pussy felt, so good so tight, that I know I wouldn't last long.

"Harder Derek harder", she was moaning. I'm not a delicate doll, please fuck me like a whore she moaned!

I smiled as I pushed all of me into her and started fucking her long, deep, and hard.

"Just like that", oh yes. she screamed throwing her ass back against my dick.

"This is my pussy do you understand", I said in my possessive, dominating voice? I grabbed her hair as I continued fucking her brutally.

"Yes, it all yours Derek all yours", she gasped out.

"You are mine", I screamed in that same possessive tone!

"I am yours baby", she screamed and that dick better belong to me. Is it mine Derek she asked turning her head to lock eyes with me? 

"Yes, baby all yours".

"No more one night stands"? 

"No Emily you are all I need", I gasped.

"I better be", she said in passion. I dont take to sharing easily.

"You are baby girl",I promise you are, I screamed close to my release.

"I love you", she said.

"Awhhhh", I screamed as her words brought my release.

"I love you too", I moaned making her release with me.

I continued pushing in and out of her until my dick softened and her legs gave out on her releasing me from her wetness. We both moaned softly as I laid down and pulled her into my arms.

"Derek".

"Yes, Emily".

"Babygirl is your pet name for Garcia". I want my own she said sleepily.

"I'm sorry, I will give you one just for you".

"Thanks", she said sleepily.

After that, we didn't speak any more words. I just held her until we fell into a deep, satisfying sleep of love.

Hotch POV...

I wanted to take Penelope in the car because I was that hot for her but I held out because I needed my baby deep and hard and a car wouldn't give me what I needed. But she made it hard as hell not to take her because she played with my dick and her pussy all the way home. When he finally made it home, I was hard as a bull and dripping precum. I jumped out the SUV, slammed my door, opened her door and grabbed her around her waist and threw her over my shoulder. 

"Aaron", she moaned as I slammed the door and hurried to my apartment. How I unlocked the door, slammed and locked it, I'll never know, but once we were inside the apartment, I rushed to my bedroom and slammed her on the bed.

"Strip", I demanded in my chief of unit voice, as I ripped at my own clothes.

"Yes, sir", she moaned as she removed her clothes in fast motion.

I watched her, breathing hard because she was so beautiful, so sexy, all mine I thought. 

"Crawl to me", I demanded, crawl to me now Penelope.

She got on her knees in a seductive pose and with the grace of a kitten, she crawled from the top of the bed to the bottom where I was standing with my dick in my hand, slowly stroking it.

"Ohh you have a treat for mama", Agent Hotchner she asked in a sultry voice? 

"Yes," I said glaring at her. Tonight we would role play I thought. I loved our role playing because I was usually the dominant one in these roles. Penelope loved my dominance, my glares, my control. My woman is totally amazing, I thought as I became even harder. 

"Can I taste it", she asked bringing back to the present? 

"No you have to earn it", I said still glaring at her.

"What you want me to do Boss", she asked softly? 

I smirked and said, "you can start with bathing my upper body, nice and slow with that wicked tongue".

She looked up at me with desire and lust, making my dick swell even more.

"Now Garcia", I hissed.

"Yes, of course, I'm sorry", she said then asked if she could pull me closer to her? 

"Yes", was my response and she didn't hesitate to grab my hips and pull me as close as she could to her. Her lips immediately sought out my lips and I moaned as her soft tongue traced the outline of them. She continued licking at my lips until I was a moaning mess, and then she went to my neck one of my weak spots. She sucked softly on my neck, then harder, then softly again.

"Yes Penelope oh", I moaned slipping out of character.

Just when I couldn't take much more without cumming, she pulled away from to my neck, giving me a little of my control back. Her tongue swirled around each of my nipples slowly, with love and desire. Then she did something she never did before, she bite down on my left nipple making me release immediately.

"Fuckk Garcia", I screamed as my cum flowed out of me, take me in your mouth now bitch I demanded.

She grabbed my dick and wrapped those beautiful lips around it and begin sucking the cum off slowly. Because she disobeyed and made me cum quickly, she had to be punished. I pushed my entire length down her throat and she gagged but I knew she could take it. So I pulled out and pushed back in as deeply and held my dick there at the back of her throat.

"Awhhhh", I moaned because this shit felt so good.

She continued gagging making me become hard as a rock again. 

"Stop gagging and suck this dick as you love it", I demanded. Understand I said pulling out so she could answer?

"Yes sir sorry sir", she gasped. 

I smirked and pushed myself down her throat again. She gagged making my eyes turn cold. I pulled out of her, slammed her on the bed and said: "don't move".

I rushed to my draw and pulled out some items and returned to my love. Her eyes widened with fear and desire as I smiled wickedly.

"I don't like disobedience Penelope", I said. First, you tease me relentlessly in the car making my dick hurt like hell I said. Then you bite me and make me cum to fast, and now you continue gagging on my dick like a beginner, baby you must be punished, do you understand I asked? 

"Yes sir I understand", she whispered.

"Good because Daddy is about to punish you", I said darkly.

She only nodded which excited me more. I grabbed her arm and tied one to the bedpost, then I repeated the action on the second arm. I smiled wickedly as I grabbed her beautiful left leg and tied it inches from her left arm, then did the same with the right. I'm lucky Garcia is so flexible otherwise this wouldn't work. She looked so beautiful tied up for me, so freaky, so hot. Got dam I love this woman I thought lustily. 

"You love when I punish you don't you", I asked hovering over her? 

"Yes," Boss Man.

I kneeled down and had to get a taste of that glistering pussy that was lightly coated with cum. My tongue licked her slightly making her moan with desire. I licked her three more times, loving her taste of strawberry and vanilla.

"You like this shit don't you"? 

"Yes, Yes, yes," she hissed..

I removed my tongue and grabbed the item of the bed.

"Too bad because you can't have that tongue you disobedient bitch".

For some reason, both of got off on me calling her out her name doing foreplay or sex. It is crazy but hell if she enjoyed the shit, who was I to argue?

"Ummmm", she moaned out in disappointment. 

"But I have another treat for you". 

"Can I have it please", she begged! 

"Yes I said, now close your eyes for daddy". 

She immediately closed her eyes and I didn't hesitate to slowly push the ten inch dildo into her wetness. 

"Ohhhh shit Aaron", she moaned, yes baby, yes, more she screamed as I pushed five more inches into her. 

I smiled wickedly because I was about to make her scream louder. I pushed two fingers into her ass and just as I expected her screams became louder. I pushed the dido completely into her and she came long and hard screaming my name over and over. I was dripping precum but I didn't give a dam because I wasn't through with her. I removed the dido from her but continued fucking her ass with my fingers. 

"Aaron ohh Aaron", she moaned as I cross crossed my fingers, opening her up more. A minute later I stood and grabbed the dildo and last item off my bed. She watched me as I strapped the dildo around my waist, with the strap on and walked towards her with a look of fire in my eyes. 

"Please sir", she said trembling with anticipation. 

"Please what", I said settling myself between her legs? 

"Please take me, use me, show me you are the boss", she begged.. 

"Gladly", I said as I pushed my dick slowly into her. 

"Awhhhh yes, Aaron ohh", she screamed as I pushed into her slowly. When I had half of myself in her, I grabbed the dildo and slowly pushed it into her ass,

"Shittttttt Aaron", she screamed, more baby more.

With an animal groan I pushed myself and the toy completely into her and begin fucking her like there was no tomorrow. I pushed in, out, side to side, up and down, anyway that I felt would bring her the most pleasure. 

"Feels so good", awhhhh fuck she screamed.. 

"You like this shit don't you", you are daddy's slut, taking two dicks in both holes? 

"Yes, daddy, I'm your slut, love being your slut. Please fuck me, hard daddy, keep talking dirty to me. 

"Fuck Penelope", I hissed fucking her harder as I continued talking dirty to her.

"Yes you are my dirty little slut", look at you, taking both of these dicks like a pure hoe, I said fucking her even harder.. I love controlling you bitch, making you beg for the dick, making you do whatever I say, I screamed. I am your fucking boss, at work, at home shit EVERYWHERE aren't I? I control you don't I bitch I screamed in my boss's voice? 

"Yes Aaron Hotchner I love pleasing you", love you controlling me she cried as tears of passion rolled down her cheeks. Please don't ever leave me she begged, I love been your bitch, your hoe, your slut, anything you command me to be she moaned. 

"I'm never leaving you, Penelope", I love you to dam much I moaned.. 

"Baby I'm about to cum,cum with me Ms. Hotchner", I screamed out of control.. 

"Awhhhhhhh Aaron", she screamed as she shook and came from both of her holes.

"Penelope Garcia", I screamed as I released all my kids into her. I continued fucking her brutally until I couldn't breathe. I collapsed on her body and laid on her until I could finally catch my breath. I took off her restraints and carried her to my large tub and filled it with water and bubbles. I joined her a minute later and she lifted up and allowed me to slip in behind her. 

"I love you, baby".

"I love you to Penelope". 

"Did you mean it when you called me Ms. Hotchner", she asked softly.. 

I chuckled and said, "yes I didn't plan on proposing to you that way but Penelope Garcia will you do me the honor of becoming my wife"? 

"Yes Aaron ohh yes", she cried as I placed the ring I had hidden in the bathroom under the tub on her finger. 

She squealed with happiness and then she made love to me in the tub for an hour. Then I carried her to bed and we slept peacefully until the next morning

Reid POV..

Now that I was standing before the woman of my dreams, the first woman that had captivated my interest in a very long time, I was speechless and a bit embarrassed. She walked out on me, actually snuck out when I went to get drinks, I had an IQ of 187 which obviously told me she wasn't interested but as a fool or stalker, I followed her home I thought as my cheeks flamed with embarrassment. 

"Spence why are you here", she asked again? 

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok I said softly", I can see you are so I'm sorry I bothered you I said turning to leave. 

"Reid wait", she said but I continue walking away. 

"Dr. Reid I said wait", she said, making me stop in my tracks. I slowly turned to her and noticed her eyes were sparkling with tears.. I walked back towards her and she said: "please come in". My heart skipped a beat as I followed her. 

"Would you like some coffee or tea", she asked? 

"Coffee please". 

"You take it with cream and sugar". I laughed and said, "five creams you can bring the sugar bowl". 

She looked at me strangely but nodded. I sat on her couch and looked around trying not to profile her home. It was nicely decorated in mint green and silver with all the essentials but something was missing. As I continued looking around I noticed what was missing, there were no family pictures. She has a few of herself but that was it. Her memories of her family are painful I profiled. I heard her returning so I quickly sat back in a relaxed position. 

"Thank you", I said as she handed me the coffee and the sugar bowl.. 

"Your welcome", she said watching me as I poured half of the sugar bowl into my cup. 

"You like it sweet", she said with laughter in her voice?

"Yes", I said laughing, Morgan always calls my coffee diabetes in a cup.

I looked up just in time to see her smile drop. What did I say I wondered? 

"Look, Reid, I'm sorry that I left without saying good bye. I wasn't feeling well and I just had to clear my head before I threw up", she said looking down. 

She's lying, I thought sadly.. 

"Well", I'm glad you are feeling better now I said after taking another gulp of coffee. I should go I said after draining the cup quickly. 

Her eyes filled with tears again confusing me.

"JJ what's wrong", I asked, standing and walking to her? 

"Nothing", she said still looking down. 

I sat beside her and took her hand into my hand. She didn't pull away but she didn't look at me either.. 

"JJ I know you don't know me very well and I know you have no reason to trust me. But I can see something is bothering you and I don't want to leave until you are feeling better. You don't have to talk to me if you don't want to but if you need to talk JJ I am here and you can trust me". 

She burst into tears and without thinking about it, I took her into my arms. She fell into my arms without hesitation. I rubbed her back in a circular motion whispering "everything will be ok", I am here for you and let it out JJ just let it out. I held her in my arms for 20 minutes while she cried her beautiful little heart out. Finally to my disappointment she pulled away. Silence and then she looked into my eyes and said: "thank you, Spence". 

"I didn't do much but you are welcome", I said smiling at her. 

"No Spence you did a lot tonight. You came here after I left you at the club, you comforted me when you could have just went home. Back home I didn't have anyone I could depend on, but here I have new friends, or as Hotch say a new family. I don't take that lightly Spence and I appreciate you and the team". 

"We are a family here JJ and you are already a part of it I said making her smile. All you have to do is let us in", I continued. 

She looked deep into my eyes and finally responded.

"I do trust you all, especially you. I don't know why but you make me feel safe she admitted". 

I couldn't stop the bright smile that coated my face at her words.

"I do need to talk she admitted,I need to let go of my past", she continued. If you have time that is she said. 

"Yes, I have time", I said smiling, as much time as you need. 

"Are you hungry", she asked throwing me off? 

"Yes but".. 

My story will take time she admitted, so I will cook breakfast while I talk.. 

"I will like that", I said.. 

"Good come on", she said motioning toward the kitchen for Me to follow. She is so beautiful I thought as I followed her. And more importantly, she's about to open up to me. We are making progress I thought smiling.

Rossi POV... 

Our second lovemaking never took place because once we made it home Alex started cramping real bad. Alarmed when the cramps wouldn't stop, I rushed her to the hospital. After running numerous of test on her and making sure the baby was ok they found out what was wrong, embarrassing us both. They asked had we recently made love and after a pause, we admitted we had. They said because of her age and by her being in the early stages of her pregnancy, we would have to stop any sexual activity until the middle of the second trimester. They said our little girl (YES WE WERE HAVING A DAUGHTER) couldn't stand the extra activity at this point. Alex and I looked at each other in shock then Alex exploded. 

She screamed, "so you are telling me, I can't make love to him for at least six more fucking weeks"? 

The doctor didn't even blink an eye, she just responded: "yes that's what I'm saying".

"And what if I decide to ignore your orders", Alex snapped? 

"If you ignore my orders, you will eventfully be put on bed rest for the reminding five or six months of your pregnancy". 

"Are you serious", Alex asked calming down? 

"Yes, I'm sorry Ms. Rossi, but your little one don't like the constant movement that making love, causes right now". 

We both smiled at Ms. Rossi's slip up, although I was buying a ring for her as soon as possible because I wanted us married when our little princess arrived in the world. The doctor did prescribe Alex some nausea pills, which we filled at the pharmacy at the hospital and we went home. I made Alex some homemade chicken noodle soup and home made bread while she continued fussing on how hard the next five or six weeks would be. 

"Dave I can't go that long without making love to you", she said crying real tears.. 

"I'm sorry baby", I said taking her in my arms but we must follow doctors orders. 

"It's not fair", she cried poking out her lips like a child. 

"I know baby but it's not forever". 

"I don't care, one day is hard enough, but six weeks is suicide", she cried.

I didn't know what to say so I just held her in my arms.

"I know how much you love sex Dave, now I can't give it to you and you have needs". I'm useless and I don't blame you if you go out and get it else where.

"Get it somewhere else", I asked in a voice of disbelief? Alex do you really think that little of me? Think that just because we can't make love right now BECAUSE you are carrying our daughter, that I would be so low to actually go out and fuck another woman? Are you fucking serious", I screamed at her? 

My scream caused her to cry harder, making me feel like total shit. 

"I'm sorry baby", I said holding her tighter. I shouldn't have screamed at you but Alex I love you. I don't care how long we have to wait, as long as you and my baby is fine, I'll wait through out this whole pregnancy. I love you baby. 

"I love you to David", I'm sorry for saying that, my emotions are all over the place she admitted.. 

"I know love, we will be ok", I promise. Now please feed our daughter I said firmly.. 

"Yes sir", she said smiling and then she begin to eat. She finished off the first bowl quickly and consumed two more before she was full. I then carried her to the bed because her eyes were drifting after that third bowl of soup. I took her in my arms and together we fell asleep, smiling because of our love and the daughter we consumed out of our love.


	6. Chapter 6

JJ POV... 

I didn't want to tell Spence my deep dark painful secret but I couldn't carry this shit around anymore. It was obvious he cared about me as a friend because even after I snuck away from him and embarrassed him,he still came to my home to check on me. My fear was after he heard my painful secret,would he still want to be my friend? My family disowned me,the whole town turned against me, for something that wasn't my fucking fault I thought angrily..

"JJ are you ok", Spence asked,bringing me back to the present?

"Not really", I said,as I grabbed the bacon, eggs, and biscuits to cook..

"I won't judge you I promise",he said making me drop the eggs because I didn't realize he was directly behind me.

"I'm sorry", he said immediately, making me burst into tears again because he was just so sweet. I wish he wasn't with Morgan though because I would snatch him up in a minute I thought sadly.. 

"It's not your fault Spencer", I'm the basket case I admitted.

"You aren't a basket case Jennifer",you are in pain he said softly. Please sit and let me clean this up and I'll make breakfast. You can talk if you want,or you don't have to he continued..

"You can cook", I asked in surprise? He was so thin I didn't think he ate much,let alone cooked. But then again he had a man that required plenty of food to maintain his body.

"Yes I can", he said laughing. Morgan loves my breakfast,especially when he has drunk one too many he said laughing.

"I bet he does appreciate your cooking", I said faking a laugh, wishing I was the one I was cooking for every moment. He looked at me and smiled as he wiped up the last of the mess, washed his hands, and then begin to prepare our meal. I realized I wanted to get this over with before he finished our meal. I took a deep breath and then began my painful past..

"My brother Josh is four years older then me I began. From the time I was six, I realized that my parents worshipped my brother", I continued looking down at the floor. I could hear Spence moving things around as he cooked, but I could feel his eyes on me time from time. Although I knew the past wasn't my fault, I couldn't meet his eyes yet. He excelled at everything he did, from sports to the top grades, friends, girlfriends but most of all he had my, our parent's unconditional love. Everyone loved him, so naturally, I thought they would love me too.But they didn't Spence, nobody did, not even our parents.. 

"I tried so hard to get the great grades he got but I couldn't". If his grade point was 4.0 mines was 3.8, if he stared on the football team,I was co/captain of cheerleading. Where he made friends easily, I made enemies. I was bullied constantly, my head ducked in the toilet, homework stolen, lunch money taken, just the mean cruel kid's stuff. Regardless of how hard I tried to be liked, I never was, so after a while, I stopped trying and learned survival. I watched for the signs when my classmates would beat or steal from me. I guess you could say I was profiling them I said with a bitter laugh. My parents never asked about the bruises or sadness in my eyes. They only talked to me when a teacher called, when I fail a test, didn't clean my room, you know the normal kid things..But Josh was my hero, although he never stopped the kids from hurting me.

"He was the only one who would talk to me on the weekends, buy me candy and other treats,tell me I was beautiful, listen to me cry,then tell me it would be ok. He always said I just had to ignore the ignorant people, including our parents because they didn't realize how special I really was. He would hug me, promise he would always be there for me. And he was Spence I said crying now, he was my lifeline until he betrayed me my 12th-grade year, I cried uncontrollably. He was at my side in that instant, pulling me into his arm's, whispering "don't cry Jennifer",I'm here,the past can't hurt you anymore. I continued to cry as his strong arms rubbed my back, and his soft voice caressed my pain. 

A moment later I pulled myself together and whispered "thank you, you can go back to cooking", I said wiping my eyes.

"You sure Jennifer", he asked, looking deep into my eyes, my soul. 

"Yes", I said captivated by the sincerely in those beautiful brown eyes.

"Ok," he said not pushing the issue. I took a deep breath and continued..

"Everything between us was fine until two weeks before my senior prom and my scholarship proposal". Although I didn't have a date for the prom or any friends I really didn't care because I was passed the cruelty of everyone in my town, and the love my parents never gave me. I didn't care that the town whispered I was in love with my brother, that I was evil, sick, and a Jezebel. I didn't care because one person loved me and that was my savior Josh. And the town hateful ways couldn't take away my smarts, nor the fact that I was the town's best athlete. So it was Josh who decided to take me to my senior prom, Josh who helped me find the perfect dress, paid for it and for all the asserieoes for my day to be perfect.

"Although he was in his third year in college but was graduating that same year because of his high GPA, and all the summer classes he had taken, the work study and extra credits, he would be the youngest doctor, at age almost 23 to start working as a doctor in our town. He was already engaged and was getting married that summer. So yes he could take two weeks off to take his only baby sister to her prom. Everyone said he was just humble like that, sweet with a beautiful soul. My parents were over comed with the praise, love and beautiful heart of their golden boy. I enjoyed all the love and attention of my older brother, the only person who had ever loved me.

"That week was the most beautiful week of my life Spence until we picked up my dress that night. Mom and dad were out on a date, Josh lady friend Elaine was with friends, so Josh said he would cook for us that night. He cooked often, was better than our parents so I thought nothing of it. He told me to go take a bath, to relax and he would come to get me when the food was ready. I hugged and thanked him for being the best brother ever. I took a long bath, thinking of how beautiful I would look at the prom and how I would pay Josh back, once I was in college. I was lotioning my body when Josh burst into the room with my prom dress. I grabbed my towel in surprise because usually, he knocked, but I assumed he was excited because he hadn't been cooking, while I was bathing, he had gone and bought my dress".

"His eyes were shining with excitement but I thought it was because he had surprised me. Josh, you sneak, you went and got the dress without me I squealed!! Yes, I did Jennifer he said laughing. Why did you do that we were suppose to go together I said. I know baby but I wanted to see that beautiful smile he said, and I know you love surprises..Yes I do I said jumping up to hug him, but holding my towel tightly. He laid the dress down and held open his arms. I ran to him and he pulled me into an embrace. I hugged him with one arm because my other arm held my towel. Jennifer that's not a real hug he complained. I know I said laughing, let me throw something on and I will hug you properly. You don't have to girl, I'm your brother he said laughing strangely. I stiffened which surprised me because never once in my life had I felt uncomfortable with my brother. 

"I know you're my brother I said, but I need to dress I said smiling slightly. I don't want you to Jennifer he said in a voice that made every danger sense in my body rise. Suddenly I felt scared like I felt with all the people that hated me in my town. I didn't like this feeling because this was Josh, my savior the only one who never betrayed me. I tried stepping out of his embrace, but he held me tighter. "I SAID I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO MOVE JENNIFER", he growled. I froze because at that moment I knew I was in trouble, and I knew once this trouble was over I couldn't, wouldn't be able too to go to Josh and cry in his arms because this time Josh would be the one hurt me, hurt me worst than anybody ever had. I trusted him completely, with my damn life, I screamed as the horror of that night hit me all at once!

**Author's Note:**

> Is anyone interested in reading more? If so comment or hit that cute little like button. Thanks for reading.


End file.
